Et tout commence avec une cigarette
by Ashdo
Summary: Addison/Arizona. Situé dans quelques années : Addison se rend à la crémaillère de Mark et Lexie, à une centaine de km de Seattle. Triste et lasse, c'est autour d'une cigarette qu'elle va faire une rencontre, la poussant vers des chemins inattendus...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

_"If you need a friend_  
_I'm sailing right behind_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will ease your mind" *****_

_-_

Tandis que j'avance dans l'allée menant à la maison de Mark et Lexie, une vague de mélancolie s'empare de moi. Devant mes yeux : un accomplissement. Une belle maison de banlieue. Une maison pour deux. Mark se sera finalement établi avant moi, qui l'aurait cru. Alors que je progresse et monte les marches du perron, je commence à percevoir la musique. La crémaillère a déjà commencé. 20h22. Je n'ai pourtant que 22minutes de retard. Un retard poli. Un retard légitime chez les Montgomery. Je souffle un grand coup, passant une dernière fois la main sur ma jupe noire et mon petit veston gris, avant de sonner.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, quelques secondes plus tard, et je me retrouve alors devant un Mark plus souriant qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

« Addison ?! »

Il me sert dans ses bras. C'est une sensation exceptionnelle que de retrouver un ami après tout ce temps. Certes, entre Mark et moi ça n'a pas toujours été le grand amour, mais au final, il est l'une des rares personnes que je peux considérer comme ma famille. Je dessers son étreinte et lui rend son sourire.

« Mark ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée j'aurai dû appeler. Enfin j'aurai dû prévenir, je veux dire, que je venais. Et appeler, aussi, plus souvent… » lui dis-je en bafouillant, cherchant mes mots, le regard fuyant. Je pose enfin mon regard sur le sien, sans dire un mot, et ne vois dans ses yeux qu'une grande émotion mêlée à de la joie. « Tu m'as manqué. » j'ajoute enfin, brisant le silence.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Viens que je t'emmène voir la maîtresse de maison. »

Il m'attrape par le coude et me guide à travers une pièce déjà pleine de monde, remplie de visages plus ou moins familiers. Lexie se trouve près du buffet, un verre de vin à la main, en grande conversation avec une jeune femme qui m'est inconnue.

« Lexie » l'a coupe-t-il, « j'ai trouvé une revenante… »

« Addison ! » s'écrie-t-elle, l'air visiblement surpris mais aussi réjoui. « Je, je croyais que… » commence-t-elle à bredouiller, ses yeux reflétant une profonde confusion.

« Je sais, je sais… » réponds-je, connaissant le suite. « Je n'étais pas censée venir… mais deux des grosses interventions prévues ont été annulées, et j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de sauter dans le premier avion pour Olympia. Je suis désolée j'aurais du prévenir… »

Lexie me répond alors que cela ne fait rien, que je suis là, et que c'est le principal. Je sens ses paroles honnêtes. Lexie, du peu que je l'ai connu, m'a toujours semblée être une personne sincère et généreuse. Tout comme Mark finalement. L'homme-pute a beau… être une pute, il reste l'une des personnes les plus sincères que je connaisse. Ces deux-là se sont décidément bien trouvés. Qui aurait pu dire que le dieu du bistouri et la petite interne finiraient, quelques années plus tard, par entamer une nouvelle vie à deux, une petite centaines de kilomètres au Sud de Seattle.

Alors que Lexie part en cuisine avec Meredith, que j'aperçois de loin, Mark s'excuse et me laisse près du buffet pour aller ouvrir aux nouveaux invités. Mes yeux parcourent la pièce brièvement. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour la déco… Mark à toujours eu bon goût en matière d'intérieur. De ce que j'ai pu voir de l'extérieur, la maison à l'air très grande. Un vrai petit nid familial. Mes pensées s'envolent, et je me surprend à me rêver tante de trois petites têtes brunes. Tata Addison. Bien sur, pas leur « vraie » tante, mais Mark est comme mon propre frère, après tout. Après réflexion, peut-être pas. J'ai quand même couché avec lui…

-

Une heure plus tard, la fête commence à battre son plein et j'ai pris des nouvelles de la plupart de mes anciens collègues à Seattle. Meredith et Derek, toujours égaux à eux-même, envisagent de prendre un chien, maintenant qu'ils ont enfin une maison à eux. Je reste ébahis devant ce couple qui ne semblera donc jamais pressé par le temps. Le chef est là aussi, avec Adèle. J'apprends qu'il s'est retiré il y a maintenant plus d'un an. J'ai aussi élargi mes horizons en disant bonjour aux « nouveaux », tel Owen, ici présent avec Christina. Ma surprise fût immense de découvrir le ventre bien rond de Christina, enceinte de jumeaux. L'ancienne résidente au cœur de pierre a apparemment de nouvelles priorités dans la vie, et est aussi la nouvelle tête de la cardio à Seattle Grace, ce qui pour ainsi dire m'étonne un peu moins. Dans le jardin, par ailleurs magnifique, j'ai pu converser brièvement avec Karev, lui célibataire et nouvellement spécialisé en obstétrique. Je ne peux réprimer un souffle de fierté de m'envahir en réalisant que j'ai peut-être eu un rôle déterminant quant au choix de cette orientation.

Le soleil se couche petit à petit au dessus des grandes forêts que l'on aperçoit au loin. Je prend place sur un transat et me laisse bercer par la musique sourde parvenant des baies vitrées ouvertes, mon regard observant à sa guise la vie qui continue son cours autour de moi. Une poignée d'enfants court sur la pelouse ; des couples se tiennent par l'épaules, s'embrassent ; des amis rigolent, une flûte à la main, profitant de l'une des dernières belles et chaudes soirées de l'été. C'est alors que s'empare de moi la même mélancolie qui m'avait frappée en arrivant. Ces gens, cette vie devant moi me fait prendre conscience du vide de ma propre existence. 42ans, pas d'enfant, pas de mari, pas même un foutu petit-ami. Une belle maison, certes, mais pas un foyer, pas un cocon. Une belle carrière, oui, c'est peut-être là la seule chose dont je me sens fière, la seule chose dans laquelle je me sens accomplie. Mark, l'incorrigible séducteur, l'éternel célibataire, se construit un avenir. Mon ex-mari poursuit sa route, mes anciens internes vont de l'avant, tombent enceintes. Suis-je la seule à tourner en rond ? Non, je ne tourne pas en rond, je régresse. J'étais mariée, j'ai divorcée. Je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai avorté. Je sens les larmes monter et je tente de les repousser en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas ici, Addison. Pas maintenant. D'un élan désespéré, je fais quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis un moment. Je fouille dans mon sac avec l'espoir d'en trouver. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque mon poing se resserre sur un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Pour m'isoler un peu, je longe la terrasse jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à l'extrémité de la maison, faisant attention de ne pas coincer mes talons dans les rainures du sol parqué. Il fait sombre ici, et je m'en réjouis. J'ouvre le paquet, il reste trois cigarettes. J'en coince une entre mes lèvres et approche le briquet, mon pouce manœuvrant frénétiquement pour l'allumer sans perdre de temps. Alors que la première bouffée emplie mes poumons, je sens un vaste réconfort m'envahir déjà. La fumée me calme. Je tire lentement sur la cigarette, bouffée après bouffée, m'imprégnant de chaque particule volatile, dégustant chaque seconde, lorsqu'un bruit derrière moi attire mon attention.

Appuyée dos au mur, Arizona Robbins, fumant elle aussi. Nos regards se croisent quelques instants, toutes deux silencieuses. Elle expire une bouffée avant de briser le silence :

« Addison. » me salue-t-elle poliment, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

« Arizona. » lui réponds-je, lui rendant son sourire.

Le silence se réinstalle quelques secondes, avant que je ne dise tout bas en riant doucement, faisant le constat presque à moi-même :

« Vous aussi vous êtes passée du côté obscure de la force… »

« Pardon ? » demande-t-elle, confuse.

Je commence alors à m'expliquer, faisant des grands gestes de la main, détournant les yeux :

« Je dis que vous êtes passée du côté de la force obscure. Vous savez, dans mes souvenirs vous étiez plus le genre souriante à vous sociabiliser dans la foule que fumant toute seule, recluse dans un coin du jardin. »

« Oh. » répond-t-elle simplement, avant d'éteindre son mégot et de l'enfoncer dans un pot de terre.

Un nouveau silence s'installe et je crains que ma petite réplique ne l'ait mise mal à l'aise. Je tente de me rattraper :

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, ni me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une raison pour vous morfondre dans le jardin, pas que vous vous morfondiez forcément, ni que j'ai besoin de le savoir, d'ailleurs… »

Le pétrin verbal dans lequel je me suis fourrée la fait sourire, révélant ses fossettes. Elle reste là, adossée au mur, à me regarder et m'écouter parler, ou plutôt m'enfoncer… Son sourire me rassure cependant, et je comprends que ma remarque ne l'a pas atteinte plus que cela.

« Je me morfondais. » avoue-t-elle alors simplement. Son honnêteté me stupéfait et je reste sans voix. « Oh. » est alors là aussi la seule chose que je trouve à répondre. Je prend une dernière bouffée de cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le pot, près de la sienne. D'abord hésitante, je pars la rejoindre contre le mur, face au jardin, avant de finalement répondre, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

« Moi aussi, je me morfondais. »

Le silence perce à nouveau, moins gênant cette fois, alors que nous nous baignons dans l'atmosphère lointaine et étouffée des cris d'enfants, des brouhahas des invités, des verres qui s'entrechoquent et de la musique.

« Vous ne devriez pas… » lui dis-je soudain, comme sorti de nulle part.

« Je ne devrais pas quoi ? »

« Vous morfondre. » réponds-je avec désinvolture, un rictus aux lèvres. « Vous êtes chef de la chirurgie pédiatrique, vous êtes jeune, vous êtes belle,…vous avez la vie devant vous… Vous devriez… je sais pas… danser la vie, vous bourrer la gueule ! Faire la fête ! »

Ma tirade la fait rire. Elle se retourne vers moi, en souriant, les yeux pétillants :

« Que je sache, votre situation ne diffère pas vraiment de la mienne… »

« La jeunesse en moins. » réponds-je, l'air blasée, faignant une moue d'ado rebelle.

« Tssss… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est elle qui reprend la conversation :

« C'est quoi, votre raison ? »

« Ma raison ? Pour me morfondre ? » elle fait oui de la tête.

« La vie. Ma vie. 42ans, célibataire, sans enfants, ayant fait le tour des hommes… Je progresse doucement mais sûrement vers l'hospice… » dis-je en rigolant. « J'ai même un chat, maintenant. Milo. Je suis seule, avec un chat. Déprimant, n'est ce pas ? »

« J'adore les chats. » répond-t-elle l'air enjouée.

« Et vous, votre raison ? »

« Idem. Ma vie. 35ans, célibataire, sans enfants, ayant fait le tour des femmes, et sans chat ! » conclue-t-elle en rigolant.

« Avec Callie… ? » je demande, hésitante, ne sachant si je glisse ici sur un terrain sensible. Elle secoue la tête, sans rien dire, et je comprends qu'elles sont en effet séparées. Une petite lueur dans son œil me fait penser que cette histoire a laissé en elle une trace indélébile. A quel point ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-

Il fait à présent bien nuit dans le jardin, et seule la lumière s'échappant des ouvertures nous laisse entrevoir ce qu'il y a autour de nous. Mentionner Callie n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Arizona est depuis lors silencieuse, le regard vague, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Je décide de faire repartir le dialogue de façon plus légère :

« Vous avez de la chance d'être lesbienne. » dit-je alors, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. L'effet recherché est immédiat. Arizona éclate de rire, et je sens ses épaules faire de petites secousses à côtés des miennes.

« C'est vrai ! » je continue, « si vous saviez comme les hommes ça craint ! Entre les connards, les immatures, les instables… et les types biens déjà casés ! »

« Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que la gente féminine est plus admirable ? »

Sur ces paroles, je me retourne vers elle, distinguant à peine les contours son visage dans l'obscurité et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, faignant d'être outrée par ses propos.

« Parce que ce sont des femmes ! Si vous saviez, sincèrement, combien de fois j'ai souhaité aimer les femmes… Ca doit être incroyable, d'être avec quelqu'un qui nous ressemble, qui nous comprend… »

« Ca a ma foi ses qualités… » répond Arizona, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Vous n'avez jamais tenté l'expérience ? »

« L'expérience ? Vous voulez dire sortir avec une fille ? Ou sexuellement ? »

« Je sais pas, les deux… » dit-elle, un zeste de séduction aux coins des yeux.

L'audace impudique de sa question me surprend. On ne se connaît pas vraiment, je ne l'ai rencontré que deux ou trois fois auparavant, toujours avec Callie. Amusée, je répond tout de même :

« J'ai embrassé quelques filles à l'université, en de rares occasions ; elles comme moi totalement bourrées, chaque foi. Ca s'arrête là. »

« C'est tout ? Jamais… sans l'alcool ? » me demande-t-elle, le visage doux, rassurant. Je répond non de la tête.

Nos regards se trouvent à nouveaux, et la lueur de ses yeux prend une nouvelle tournure que je n'arrive pas bien à déceler. Son visage est sérieux, presque froid. Seul son regard est plein de vie, plein d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me perturbe. Je sens la chose arriver, inévitablement.

« Vous voulez essayer ? » dit-elle alors tout bas, et je sens ses yeux se poser rien qu'un instant sur mes lèvres.

« Vous comptez m'embrasser ?! » je réponds en riant, et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. L'obscurité est telle, cependant, que je suis persuadée que cela ne se voit pas.

« Je ne sais pas, si vous voulez… » Je distingue de l'amusement dans ses yeux qui parcourent mon visage, et un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sort. Je ne sais que dire. En ai-je envie ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Une étrange curiosité me pousse à ne pas m'y opposer.

Avec ses mains, elle se détache du mur et je la sens glisser lentement devant moi. Son dos fait bientôt face au jardin, et son visage au mien. Je distingue à peine ses traits à présent, seuls les contours de ses cheveux ondulant légèrement restent identifiables. Elle se rapproche et nos corps se touchent presque. Tout doucement, sa tête s'avance et ses lèvres entrouvertes frôlent alors les miennes. Elles s'effleurent un moment, et je ne peux réprimer une inspiration plus bruyante. Voyant sans doute que je ne change pas d'avis, sa bouche se presse alors contre la mienne. Arizona m'embrasse, lentement. Je sens sa langue se frayer un passage et j'ouvre un peu plus grand la bouche pour la laisser passer. Le baiser est doux, tendre, lent, et je me surprends à aimer ça. Pendant ces instants, je ne pense plus à rien, je me laisse bercer par ses lèvres dansant sur les miennes, sa langue contre la mienne. Je réalise soudain qu'elle est la première personne que j'embrasse depuis peut-être six mois. Après un moment, elle se retire. Je mets plusieurs secondes à ouvrir les yeux, avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle est toujours face à moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant ses dents.

« Félicitation ! » me dit elle en rigolant, « Vous avez embrassé une vraie femme, et pas une jeune étudiante qui ne se souvient plus de son prénom… »

Ses paroles me font rire. « Génial ! Je peux rajouter ça à mon C.V maintenant ! » Je détourne le regard, continuant à rigoler.

« Certainement ! Vous devriez ! »

« Tu. » lui réponds-je, la regardant à nouveau. Je la voix froncez les sourcils. « Je veux dire, maintenant qu'on s'ait déballé nos vies et même embrassées, je pense qu'on peut passer aussi au tutoiement… »

Elle me sourit alors, les yeux rieurs, hochant la tête.

« Tu viens ? » lui dis-je, la prenant par le bras, « Il commence à faire froid. On devrait rentrer… »

C'est alors qu'à pas lents nous regagnons toutes les deux le reste des invités, côte à côte.

* * *

***** citation : _Bridge over troubled waters_, by Simon and Garfunkel


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

__

"When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you" *****

-

A peine sommes nous rentrées dans la maison qu'un Mark un peu éméché débarque devant nous en riant :

« Et bah vous êtes là vous deux ! On se demandait où vous étiez passées ! » Je jette un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Arizona et la voit baisser les yeux, et se pincer les lèvres avec un sourire. Si Mark savait…

« Champagne ? » dit-il, une grosse bouteille à la main.

« euh… »

« Volontiers ! » répond Arizona, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mark se tourne vers moi, le sourcil levé, attendant une réponse.

« D'accord ! Moi aussi… Ce soir, on oublie pas vrai ? » je réponds, lançant un regard à Arizona, qui hoche la tête et acquiesce :

« On oublie ! »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez » dit Mark, en attrapant deux flûtes propres sur la table, « mais j'adore les femmes qui ne lésinent pas sur la boisson, on assiste parfois à des spectacles étonnants ! ». Son air taquin ne m'empêche pas de lui jeter un regard noir, tandis qu'Arizona lève les yeux au ciel…

« Mark… » nous répondons en cœur sur un ton accusateur, mais aussi blasé. Venant de Mark, ce commentaire ne nous étonne en effet pas vraiment…

« Je plaisante… » se défend-t-il alors que nous prenons l'une après l'autre les coupes qu'il remplit. « Addison, si ça t'intéresse, je crois que Callie serait contente de te voir… » Il lance un regard désolé vers Arizona, qui fait un signe de la main, comme pour lui dire que cela ne fait rien.

« Callie est ici ? » je demande, étonnée.

« Elle est arrivée il y a 20mn. Tiens regarde, près du canapé, là-bas. »

Je m'excuse alors, laissant Arizona auprès de Mark, et part retrouver Callie, debout entre le canapé et la grande cheminée de marbre, dans le salon. Elle est de dos, en grande conversation avec Owen. Je pose une main sur son épaule, et elle se retourne, intriguée. Son visage passe de l'étonnement, à la stupeur, puis à la joie alors qu'un grand sourire se forme sur son visage.

« Addie ?! »

Elle me prend dans ses bras « Excuse moi je savais pas que tu étais là, j'étais dans le jardin avec… » n'osant pas continuer, je laisse ma phrase en suspend.

« T'inquiètes pas, je viens d'arriver. Ca va toi ? Ce me fait plaisir de te voir. » Elle dessert son étreinte et je lui rend son sourire. « Je pensais pas que tu serais là ! »

« Je sais, longue histoire… »

C'est alors qu'elle me raconte tous les nouveaux gossips de Seattle, comme au bon vieux temps, et que je lui parle de ma vie à L.A, ou du moins du semblant de vie que je peux mener. C'est dans la chaleur réconfortante du canapé que la conversation prend alors une tournure plus personnelle.

« J'ai parlé avec Arizona… » lui dis-je hésitante, « J'ai su que toi et elle… »

« Oh. » me répond-t-elle, en buvant une gorgée. Je réalise alors qu'elle n'a pas une flûte de champagne comme moi… Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans son verre ? De la tequila ?

« Désolé, tu veux peut-être pas en parler… »

« Nan, nan, c'est bon t'inquiètes pas, ça va… » dit-elle en souriant, l'air cependant un peu gêné.

« Ca fait longtemps ? » je tente.

« Un peu plus de six mois maintenant… »

Je dois la regarder d'une façon réellement disproportionnée car elle ajoute immédiatement, écarquillant les yeux :

« Mais, ça va, je t'assure ! Ca n'a pas été la rupture atroce, les cris, les larmes et tout le tintouin qu'on voit dans les films… nan, ça… ça collait juste plus, tu sais ? Les gens changent, ou plutôt les idées, les projets sont différents… »

Je hoche la tête. Je vois très bien ce dont elle parle. Ce sont ces raisons qui, je pense, m'ont poussé dans les bras de Mark alors que j'étais encore avec Derek. Nous n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde. J'aurais peut-être du avoir la sagesse de Callie et Arizona, afin d'arrêter notre histoire avant le fameux drame.

« J'ai quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, cela dit… »

Je la regarde stupéfaite. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment cela se fait-il que personne ne m'en ait parlé plus tôt ?! C'est le genre de potins qui se révèlent tout de suite, en général ! Peut-être les gens n'auront-ils pas oser, par respect pour Arizona…

« C'est vrai ?! Personne ne m'a dit ! Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Euh… » Je le vois chercher ses mots, les yeux baissés vers ses genoux. « En fait, il s'appelle Patrick. »

Sa réponse me prend pas surprise. Patrick. Dans ma tête, jamais je n'aurais imaginé Callie de nouveau avec un homme. Leur couple, avec Arizona, était tellement ancré dans mon esprit qu'il m'était presque sorti de la tête que Callie avait aussi aimer les hommes, et avait même été mariée à George O'Malley. Le choc doit se lire sur mon visage, car elle ajoute :

« Oui, je sais, tu t'attendais sûrement à une fille… ça a étonné pas mal de gens… mais qu'est ce que j'y peux ? »

Je secoue légèrement la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. « Nan, nan, c'est, c'est très bien ! Je suis un peu surprise c'est vrai, tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu avec un mec… » lui dis-je en rigolant.

« C'est sur… »

« Ca a un rapport avec votre rupture ? Ou… ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre… »

« Nan, ça n'a aucun rapport. Tu sais, ça aurait pu être une femme, comme un homme… Patrick était juste… là au bon moment. C'est à propos de la personne, pas du sexe… Je pense que c'est dommage de toujours séparer les deux. Tant qu'on se sent bien avec la personne, c'est le principal, tu crois pas ? »

« Si, tu as sans doute raison » je lui répond songeuse, et cette remarque me refait penser au baiser partagé avec Arizona il y a à peine une heure.

Une question me turlupine cependant, et j'hésite un moment avant de lui demander, pesant chaque mot :

« Dis Callie, je comprend ce que tu viens de dire sur le fait qu'au fond ça soit pareil, les hommes et les femmes, mais maintenant que tu es de nouveau avec un homme, comme tu l'avais toujours été… jamais tu te dis qu' avec les femmes, avec Arizona… c'était peut-être … une erreur ? »

Je ne suis moi-même pas convaincue par cette question qui me paraît, bien contre mes intentions, chargé d'un certain mépris.

« Jamais. » répond-t-elle, me regardant fixement, sure d'elle. « Elle est incroyable. Elle m'a véritablement fait renaître quand j'étais au plus bas. J'ai sans doute vécu avec elle les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Avec Arizona, ça ne pourra jamais être une erreur… »

Sur ces paroles, un silence s'installe. Sa réponse me laisse sans voix. Avoir une telle opinion et un tel recul sur une relation passée me transcende, littéralement. Sous ses airs d'éternelle ado rebelle, Callie a sans doute une sagesse que je suis encore loin de posséder. Chacune de nous sirote son verre un moment, tandis que les gens commencent à danser autour de nous, sur de vieux tubes. Le chef et Adèle sont l'un des premiers couples sur la piste et cela me fait sourire. Meredith et Derek arrivent à leur tour, elle ayant l'air déjà bien pompette, les bras levées vers le ciel, accompagnés par d'autres, que je ne connais pas. Sur un autre canapé, en face, Lexie parle avec Christina, tandis qu'Owen et Karev, près de la baie vitrée, semblent débattre sur une bouteille de Wiski que ce dernier tient dans les mains. Je me retourne à nouveau vers Callie et demande alors, haussant le ton pour couvrir la musique :

« Et quand est ce que je le vois, ce Patrick ? Il est pas là ? »

« Nan… Il m'a déposé. On est venu ensemble, mais comme il a aussi des amis sur Olympia, ce soir on vit nos vies chacun de notre coté… »

Je la taquine alors, en disant : « Vous n'êtes pas encore inséparables… »

Cela la fait rire. « Nan nan… Tu sais, c'est rien de très sérieux. On s'amuse, c'est le principal… »

-

Sur ces mots, je lui propose d'aller se resservir à boire. Je sens déjà le champagne me monter à la tête, mais qu'importe. Nous nous frayons alors un chemin à travers la foule, rejoignant le buffet à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un grand récipient se trouve au milieu de la table, une louche plongée à l'intérieur. Je jette un regard à Callie, qui je le comprend, a elle aussi bien envie de goûter à la « mixture ». Je nous sers un verre chacune. Elle approche son nez, levant un sourcil, tentant de deviner ce que peut contenir ce fameux cocktail. Elle goûte alors, et je la vois fermer les yeux :

« Hummm… Sex on the beach. Vas'y, il est excellent ! » J'en prend moi-même une gorgée, quand j'aperçois alors, à travers la baie vitrée, Mark et Arizona, tous deux en train de glousser sur la terrasse. Et glousser, le mot et faible. Ils sont littéralement morts de rire.

« J'en connais deux autres qui s'amusent… » dis-je, amusée. Elle fronce les sourcils, confuse, et je les lui montre, d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font tous les deux dehors tous seuls ? » je demande, presque à moi-même. Callie me répond cependant :

« Cherche pas… Mark et Arizona… encore un de leur petit trip à deux… » Elle roule des yeux. Ses paroles sonnent à la fois blasées et amusées.

« Mark et Arizona ? »

« Ca t'étonne ? » me demande-t-elle, « Elle travaille en pédiatrie, et Mark… c'est juste Mark. Ce sont de vrais gamins parfois… »

« C'était toi avant, qui avait des trips avec Mark… » je la taquine, les yeux rieurs.

« J'en ai toujours ! » répond-t-elle, presque outrée par sa remarque, « c'est bête à dire, mais quand j'étais encore avec Arizona, tous les trois, on était toujours dans les coups foireux… Rien de méchant, bien sur. Mais tu sais, des trucs débiles… La pauvre Lexie, elle devait nous trouver insupportables… j'imagine même pas ! C'est beaucoup plus marrant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur… »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour le comprendre de l'intérieur ? » lui dis-je en levant un sourcil, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Après quelques secondes où les pensées semblent s'enchaîner à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son esprit, ma proposition doit la tenter puisque c'est elle qui me tire par la main, d'un pas décidé, vers la porte donnant au jardin.

Une fois dehors, encerclées par la pénombre, nous nous laissons guider par les éclats de voix et leurs visages faiblement éclairés par la lumière provenant de la maison. Nous les prenons sûrement par surprise car à peine à leurs côtés, ils se taisent tout à coup et nous regardent avec de grands yeux étonnées.

« Mesdames… » nous salue alors Mark, l'air cependant enjoué.

« Qu'est ce que vous trafiquer tous les deux ? » demande Callie, avec une impatience très claire dans la voix.

Ils se regardent alors tous les deux, parlant un langage muet avec les yeux, apparemment hésitant à nous le révéler.

« Tu peux le dire Mark… C'est Callie et Addison… » lui dit alors Arizona. Il hoche la tête avec approbation.

« Pas un mot à Lexie, hein ? Elle me ferait sûrement tout un cirque si elle savait… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son air apeuré. C'est dans ces moments là que je comprend pourquoi j'aime tellement Mark : cet homme grand, beau et fort ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir l'air d'un gamin effrayé alors qu'il est question de sa petite-amie de plus de 10ans sa cadette… C'est alors que Mark tend vers nous la main auparavant cachée derrière son dos pour révéler ce qui ressemble à un joint à demi entamé.

« De la drogue ?! » s'écrie Callie, « vous vous croyez à la fac ? Franchement… »

Arizona et Mark la regardent avec de grands yeux, comme stupéfaits, et c'est alors que je prends le joint des mains de Mark et tire une bouffée. Tous les trois suivent mes gestes du regard, semblant aussi abasourdis par mes actions que par les mots auparavant prononcés par Callie.

« Quoi Addison, toi aussi ? » me demande-t-elle sous le choc, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Arizona et Mark se regardent alors et commencent à rire aussi, sans apparente raison. Ce joint doit être bien chargé… Je regarde alors Callie dans les yeux, et avec un sourire lui lance, comme un défi :

« Et bah quoi Callie on sait plus s'amuser ? » Mes mots ont l'air de produire exactement l'effet recherché car, me fixant toujours, je la vois ouvrir la bouche, sauf que rien ne sort. Elle finit par céder, levant les yeux au ciel, et prend alors à son tour une bouffée, sous les applaudissements satisfaits de Mark et Arizona, plus enjoués que jamais.

L'arme du crime passe alors de mains en mains, et je sens monter en moi une plénitude d'autant plus haute à chaque bouffée. Bientôt, la conversation laisse place aux rires presque incessants. Alternant entre le joint et le Sex on the Beach toujours bien présent dans mon verre, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et une douce chaleur m'envahir peu à peu. Leurs visages deviennent flous à mesure que la nuit progresse, et je me sens revivre un moment, à écouter les paroles saccadées par le rire de mes amis. Je sens mes jambes fléchir sous mon poids et je décide de retirer mes talons, suivies par Callie et Arizona. Mark, amusé et désinhibé, tente de nous accompagner comme il le peut en retirant lui-même ses chaussures. Sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, nous commençons à courir dans le jardin, en riant de plus belle. Je me retrouve sur le dos de Callie et Arizona sur le dos de Mark alors que tous deux font la course jusqu'au fond du jardin, sous les cris effrayés et amusées d'Arizona et de moi-même. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps lorsque nous finissons allongés par terre en cercle, les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements froissés. Le silence s'installe un moment alors que nous reprenons notre souffle, le regard tourné vers les étoiles. Mark le brise en s'écriant tout à coup, sur un ton charmeur : « Allez les enfants, c'est l'heure des confidences… » ce qui lui vaut pour réponse que nos éclat de rire respectifs. « Allez quoi ! Ce qui se dira ici restera entre nous… »

« Vas-y Mark, lance toi, je t'en pris ! » lui lance Callie en rigolant.

« D'accord, d'accord, si vous voulez… et ben moi, euh… quand j'étais petit, on m'appelait 'La boule', voilà… »

J'éclate de rire une fois de plus, tout comme Callie et Arizona, une main sur mon ventre pour tenter de le soulager, tandis que des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à t'imaginer en petit gros… » lui dis Arizona, luttant contre le fou rire.

« Moi ça m'étonne pas… T'as toujours eu une petite brioche… » répond Callie, le taquinant, toujours en train de rire.

« Hey !!! » s'écrie Mark en se tournant vers elle, visiblement outré.

« J'ai embrassé Arizona. » je dis alors, sur un ton neutre, le regard vers le ciel, les bras sous la tête. Tous s'arrêtent de rire, et les regards se posent immédiatement sur moi.

« QUOI ?! » crient Mark et Callie en cœur.

« Enfin c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai embrassé… » répond alors Arizona, sur le même ton neutre, posé, et c'est alors que les regards se posent sur elle, à la volée.

« DEMENT » déclare Mark, les yeux dans le vague, comme imaginant la scène.

« Tu as embrassé Arizona ? » me demande Callie les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire tombante. Je me demande alors si elle m'en veut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute :

« Et tu m'as jamais embrassé MOI ?! »

Je la regarde stupéfaite et commence à rire, et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

Mark et Arizona nous regardent la bouche ouverte, et les yeux de Mark sont à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Tu vois, c'est à ce genre de spectacles étonnants que je faisais référence… » lui dit-il tout bas dans sa barbe, sans nous quitter des yeux.

« La ferme Mark. » répond-t-elle abruptement, comme hypnotisée elle aussi.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Callie se soulève et éclate de rire tandis que je reprends mes esprits.

« Mon dieu, ma tête… » s'écrie Callie, une main sur le front.

« Quoi c'était renversant à ce point ? » je lui dis en rigolant.

« Tout ce vin, cet alcool, le joint… on a plus vingt ans il faut croire, j'ai la tête qui tourne… et maintenant ça ! Je sais pas si Patrick apprécierait… » elle ajoute en riant, les yeux fermés, la main toujours sur le front.

« Oh crois moi il aurait apprécié… » déclare Mark, ne plaisantant qu'a moitié.

-

Il est apparemment bientôt minuit et demi lorsque nous retournons dans la maison, nous traînant comme nous pouvons sur nos jambes tremblantes, cachant comme nous pouvons les restes d'exubérance dues à notre consommation illicite. Tout reste encore trouble autour de moi. Je vois Callie riant, euphorique, tirer du bras Mark vers la piste de danse, rejoints par Lexie. L'ambiance à l'intérieur est apparemment tout aussi mouvementée qu'elle l'était dehors, et seule Christina, qui je le suppose, n'a pas bu a cause de la grossesse, ne porte pas un sourire béat d'ivresse sur le visage. Je tourne la tête vers Arizona qui se tient encore près de moi et la voit suivre Callie du regard. Son air est hagard, ses yeux vides, et je ne peux me résoudre à deviner le fond de ses sentiments envers elle. Elle s'aperçoit que je la dévisage, et détourne alors son regard, l'air de rien. Elle me sourit alors. Son sourire est si grand et si honnête qu'il semblerait presque qu'elle ait oublié ce qu'elle venait de voir. L'alcool, sans doute… Le souvenir du baiser partagé avec Callie surgit alors dans mon esprit, et prenant la parole, je lui chuchote alors à l'oreille, les mots saccadés par mon état d'ébriété :

« Pour tout à l'heure, avec Callie… Je suis désolée, si ça t'as… contrarié ou… tu sais… je voulais pas… »

« Oh, t'en fais pas… » me répond-t-elle alors en souriant, mais avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix. Après un petit moment, le regard tourné vers le reste des invités, elle ajoute de façon légère, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Ca m'a quand même rendue un peu jalouse… »

Je lève un sourcil à son ton quelque peu séducteur, et lui répond de même façon, sur le ton du flirt :

« Jalouse de qui, exactement ? »

Sur ces paroles, son regard se pose à nouveau sur le mien, et avec une lueur de provocation dans les yeux, elle me lance un dernier sourire et lentement, très lentement, part rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse.

* * *

***** citation : _Bridge over troubled waters_, by Simon and Garfunkel


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

"_When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all" *****_

**_-_**

Quand je commence à sortir de ma transe, il est presque 2h du matin. Je sens les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue se dissiper quelque peu, la langueur prenant petit à petit le pas sur l'excitation et l'euphorie, bien que ressentant toujours une pointe de gaieté. Avachie sur un canapé du salon, la tête dans la main, le coude sur l'accoudoir, j'aperçois les hommes se rassembler autour de la table de la cuisine et commencer une partie de poker, un verre de scotch à la main. A moins qu'ils ne jouent au black jack ? Je me laisse bercer par les voix et les éclats de rires lointains. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je reste là à rêvasser, car soudain je me rend compte que je suis seule dans cette grande pièce. La plupart des invités sont partis, sans doute à l'hôtel, tandis que les amis les plus proches restent je crois dormir dans les pièces vacantes de la maison. Je me lève doucement du canapé, pourtant O-si-confortable, et part rejoindre les hommes dans la cuisine. Mes pas sont lents et mes jambes tremblantes, sur mes talons hauts. Owen, Derek et Karev sont assis autour de la table, concentrés dans la partie. Mark, lui, se tient près du comptoir, un énorme cigare allumé à la main. Il m'aperçoit alors :

« Addie ! » s'écrie-t-il alors, me tirant par la main et m'attirant à coté de lui, m'embrassant la tempe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ? T'es pas avec les autres filles ? » Je regarde alors autour de moi et réalise qu'effectivement, aucune femme n'est présente au rez-de-chaussée.

« Il faut croire que non… » Je lui répond, les paupières lourdes, la tête penchée sur son épaule.

« Tu veux pas aller avec elles ? » me dit-il doucement, me caressant les cheveux.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » Je lance en rigolant, levant la tête pour le regarder.

« Bah… tu vois… j'ai peur que te tu sentes mal, avec toute cette testostérone… » il répond avec un sourire narquois. « Mais je suis sur que le club des vagins t'accueillera à bras ouverts ! »

J'éclate de rire. « Le club des vagins ? »

« Bah oui, les femmes quoi ! Je sais pas ce qu'elles sont parties traficoter, elles sont toutes parties là-haut il y a une demi-heure… »

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, et il me sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien… je vais rejoindre mes semblables alors… » Lui dis-je, en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras.

« Sage décision ! » Je l'entends lancer derrière moi en riant, alors que je me dirige vers l'escalier.

-

Une fois là haut, j'entend des éclats de voix venir de ma gauche. Le bruit semble venir de l'intérieur d'une chambre. Je pousse alors la porte, lentement, et je vois une demi douzaine de têtes se retourner vers moi.

« Addison ! Viens, entre ! Où t'étais ? »

« Euh… je… en bas… »

J'entre à petit pas dans la pièce, retirant mes chaussures sur le pas de la porte. A droite, sur le lit, Christina repose contre la tête de lit, les mains sur son ventre, tandis que près d'elle, sur le ventre, Meredith s'étant de tout son long, les pieds en l'air et une bouteille de Martini rouge entamée dans la main. Par terre, plus ou moins en cercle face à Meredith, sont assises Lexie, Callie et Arizona.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » je demande, curieuse, avant de m'asseoir entre Callie et Arizona.

« Rien ! » s'exclame Lexie, comme embarrassée.

« Un truc de lycéennes… » rétorque Christina d'un air totalement blasé.

« On joue à 'J'ai jamais' » me glisse alors Callie à l'oreille, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. A voir leur visage, il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir bien trop bu ce soir… Leurs yeux ne sont plus que des fentes et des sourires béat ornent leurs visages. Je comprends alors que je dois me trouver dans la même situation…

« Je crois pas avoir déjà joué à ce jeu… » j'avoue alors en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ?!? Jamais, comme… Jamais ? »

« Impossible ! »

Leurs réactions me fait rire : « Si si je vous assure, je crois pas… »

« Ca existait peut-être pas encore à l'époque. » Dit Lexie sur un ton neutre, ne pensant pas vraiment à ce qu'elle dit. Tous les visages se retournent alors dans sa direction, estomaqués.

« Quel tact Mini Grey ! » lui lance alors Christina. « C'était très fin ça, comme commentaire… »

« Oh… je… je suis désolée… Je disais pas ça pour…je… Nan enfin, Addison t'es pas vieille, pas du tout, je… » tente-elle alors de se dépêtrer, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Lexie, Lexie ! C'est pas grave… je sais que tu voulais pas m'offusquer… t'inquiètes pas… »

« Bon, les règles sont simples… » coupe alors Callie, « Quelqu'un dit quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait de sa vie, comme euh… 'J'ai jamais été skier' ou je sais pas quelque chose comme ça… »

« Enfin, on essaye de trouver plus scabreux, quand même, comme question… » ajoute Meredith.

« Oui, bon, c'est un exemple ! Et donc, tous ceux qui ont déjà fait ça, donc le plus possible dans l'idéal, doivent boire un coup ! »

« Sauf moi ! Vive les joies de la maternité… » lance Christina sur un ton sarcastique, pointant son doigt vers son ventre rebondi.

« Bon, bon, c'était au tour d'Arizona… » s'exclame alors Lexie, et tous les visages, dont le mien, se retourne vers la blonde à ma droite.

« Hummm… » commence-t-elle, jouant avec son verre de Martini à côté d'elle. Soudain son visage s'illumine et elle annonce, comme fière de sa trouvaille : « Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme ! »

Autour de moi, la pièce s'emplie alors de toute sorte de cri, allant du rire au trépignement, et je vois chacune d'entre elle boire une gorgée, devant la victoire cuisante d'Arizona sur cette question. Je prend alors moi-même le verre que Meredith vient de me remplir et avale une gorgée, quand soudain Christina demande :

« T'as jamais eu envie d'essayer ? Avec un mec ? »

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers elle. Moi la première la regarde avec stupéfaction. Voyant nos mines abasourdies et l'air circonspect d'Arizona, elle tente de s'expliquer :

« Enfin, je sais que tu es lesbienne et tout ça… mais je veux dire, on fait toujours tout un tintouin autour du pénis… t'aurais pu avoir été tentée, par curiosité… c'est tout… même sans forcément passer à l'acte… »

« Euh non, désolé Christina, mais non, la tentation n'a jamais été très intense ! » répond Arizona en riant.

« C'est sur, le pénis, ça fait vraiment pas tout… » ajoute alors Callie en grimaçant, prenant une deuxième gorgée.

« Ma mère disait toujours… » je déclare alors en souriant, mon verre à la main, « qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'une femme pour en satisfaire une autre… » ce à quoi mes camarades répondent par un éclat de rire. « et il y a 2 ans et demi, j'ai appris qu'elle était lesbienne, ce qui au final, n'aurait pas du m'étonner plus que ça… »

« Bon Lexie, à ton tour… »

« Euh… j'ai jamais… embrassé de fille ? »

« De quels genres de baisers on parle là ? De contact entre les lèvres ou du fameux french kiss ? » demande alors Christina, levant les mains.

Alors qu'à côté, les filles débattent sur le type de baiser, je tourne le regard vers Arizona qui me sourit alors et lève son verre dans ma direction, avant de boire une gorgée. Je lui rend son sourire et l'imite alors, buvant à mon tour. Pas besoin en effet de suivre le débat pour savoir que je devrai boire, quelle qu'en soit l'issue… A ma gauche Callie boit elle aussi, suivie de Meredith, sur le lit, et enfin de Christina.

« Vous avez toutes déjà embrassé une fille ? » demande alors Lexie, ouvrant un peu plus grand ses yeux naïfs.

« Lexie ! Tout le monde le fait au moins une fois dans sa vie ! » lui répond Meredith, à la fois blasée et amusée. « Tiens, Arizona, t'as déjà embrassé un mec ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Et bah voila. Tu vois ? »

« Faut qu'on lui trouve une fille ! » lance alors Christina.

« Hein ? Quoi ?! » s'écrie Lexie, la peur clairement visible sur son visage, et sa réaction entraînant le rire de toutes les autres.

-

Au fil des tours et des questions, l'ambiance dans la pièce s'adoucit . Si à 2h, la maison me semblait peu à peu sombrer vers l'apathie, à maintenant 3h passées, les esprits semblent flotter entre deux états indescriptibles. Ma vision est de nouveau plus trouble à cause du Martini et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, sans parfois même savoir pourquoi. Ma veste noire a depuis longtemps été jetée en tas près du lit, et ma position assise du début a cédé place à un étalement assez incertain. Callie, Arizona et moi ne formons plus à présent qu'un amas de corps entremêlés. Je repose mon poids en arrière, sur Callie, elle adossée contre le mur, tandis qu'Arizona a trouvé une position allongée, recroquevillée, la tête sur mes genoux.

Sans y penser, ma main se ballade dans ses cheveux, tantôt les coiffant avec les doigts, tantôt effleurant son cuir chevelu, dessinant des formes abstraites. Je pourrais rester comme ça une éternité. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas ressenti une telle plénitude, blottie ainsi, mon corps s'épanouissant de ce contact rare. Un contact doux, rassurant. Un contact que j'avais longtemps oublié, seule, dans ma grande maison de Los Angeles. Cette grande maison vide et froide, je la retrouverais dès demain. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire amèrement . Il fait toujours beau et chaud à L.A. Mais pourtant, c'est ici au Nord que je trouve finalement la vraie chaleur, la plus importante, celle des êtres chers.

Mon état de plénitude s'évapore aussitôt, dès l'apparition de ces pensées. Un frisson me parcourt le dos à la simple idée de quitter cet endroit demain et je sens que l'alcool ne fait qu'accentuer cette déprime passagère. L'idée de retrouver une maison vide me glace le sang. C'est pourtant ce que je fais presque tous les jours, sans me poser de question, ni que ça ne me pose en soit de problème. Mais ce soir, cette image m'est simplement insupportable et m'en retourne presque l'estomac. Je me lève alors un peu précipitamment, attirant vers moi les regards intrigués d'Arizona et de Callie, et tachant de la jouer décontractée, cachant tant bien que mal mon émotion, je sors de la chambre et arpente le couloir à la recherche d'une salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ouvre les robinets et me passe brièvement de l'eau sur le visage afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je lève alors la tête et me regarde dans le miroir, blême, déconfite. Je vois des rides, je vois des joues creuses, je vois des yeux vides, qui ont perdu tout leur éclat. Je vois une femme triste et seule, et apeurée. C'est alors que je ne plus les retenir, les larmes. Elles coulent ; une sur ma pommette, une autre se faufile au creux de mon nez, une autre encore vient mourir sur mes lèvres. Mon front se contracte alors que je tente de réprimer un sanglot, en vain. Je ferme les yeux, une main posée sur ma bouche tandis que l'autre me supporte comme elle peut, appuyée sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Et je pleure, je pleure ce qui me semble être toutes les larmes de mon corps, quelques minutes, une éternité.

C'est alors que j'entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, et une petite voix dire précipitamment :

« Oh désolée, c'était ouvert… Excuse-moi. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en aller, je me retourne brièvement et mon regard se pose sur Arizona, qui s'aperçoit alors de mon état.

« Addison, est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-elle, l'air visiblement concernée.

D'un geste de la main, j'essuie les larmes qui ruissèlent sur mon visage et tente de sauver le peu de maquillage qui doit me rester. Je fais oui de la tête, sans rien dire, avant de rire de mon geste. Bien sur que non, ça ne va pas. Vu mon état, inutile d'essayer de le lui cacher. Je secoue alors la tête, les yeux tournés vers le sol, alors qu'elle pousse la porte et la ferme derrière elle. Elle approche d'un pas, puis s'arrête, et me regardant droit dans les yeux, me répète la question, silencieusement cette fois. Je respire profondément, essayant de me calmer, avant de prendre la parole. Je lève les yeux aux ciel, en souriant malgré moi, l'alcool s'apprêtant à me faire me confier avec bien plus d'aisance que je n'aurai pu le faire en toute autre circonstance :

« Je… je me sens… mal. Je me sens seule, et de vous voir tous ici ce soir, ça me fait tellement plaisir… et en même temps, ça me rappelle que ma vie ne rime à rien et que je dépéris un peu plus chaque jour dans ce corps qui dépérit lui aussi… » je parviens à dire, sans pouvoir retenir les sanglots dans ma voix.

Je garde les yeux rivés vers le sol, honteuse, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main soulever mon menton et je la vois me regarder droit dans les yeux, les siens pleins de compassion. C'est alors que sans dire un mot, elle me prend le visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrasse. Je me sens fondre dans ce contact retrouvé. Sa main descend dans ma nuque, et si c'est possible, sa bouche se presse encore davantage contre la mienne tandis que nos corps se rapprochent jusqu'à combler tout espace. Si le baiser partagé dans le jardin était lent et doux, celui-ci est plus rapide, plus intense, presque désespéré. Mes mains trouvent repos sur ses hanches, sa taille, puis son dos, et je l'attire un peu plus près encore, comme par besoin de la sentir toute entière contre moi. Pendant ces quelques instants, toutes mes pensées s'envolent et je ne réfléchis plus à rien. Je ne sens plus rien à part ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue contre la mienne, son corps serré contre moi. Bientôt, l'air vient à nous manquer et c'est presque avec regret que je la vois se reculer, le rose aux joues, les lèvres entre-ouvertes et encore rouges de cet échange. Je reprends mes esprits, mes mains de nouveau agrippées à la commode comme pour me retenir de la chute. Je lève les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Chuchotant presque, je demande :

« Et ça c'était pour quoi ? »

Elle se rapproche alors légèrement, et posant une main sur la mienne, me répond, avec une extrême douceur dans les yeux et dans la voix :

« Pour que tu ne te sentes pas seule. Pour que tu te sentes aimée, et désirée. Parce que ta vie ne rime pas à rien. Parce que tu ne dépérie pas, mais que tu es magnifique. »

A cet instant précis et pour la première fois depuis des mois, et peut-être même des années, j'ai le sentiment d'être quelqu'un, d'être Addison et non la coquille vide de moi-même. Je reste à la regarder, sans voix, longtemps après qu'elle ait prononcé ces mots ; sa présence agissant comme un bouclier, son regard me ramenant à la vie. Au bout d'un moment, elle me sourit alors et serre un bref instant la main qu'elle tenait, avant se reculer et de se diriger vers la porte. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je l'attrape par le poignet et la retiens. Elle me regarde alors étonnée, un sourcil levé. Je baisse les yeux, puis le regarde à nouveau, et tout bas, je lui glisse alors :

« Et si j'ai envie de me sentir aimée et désirée, encore un peu ? »

Je vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir, comme pour parler, mais rien ne sort. Je la tire doucement vers moi jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres seulement nous séparent. Elle me regarde d'un air que je ne saurais déchiffrer. Doucement, et d'un geste plutôt incertain, je vois sa main se lever et remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Puis son visage s'approche et je ferme les yeux, mes lèvres s'apprêtant à accueillir son baiser. Cependant, je suis surprise de trouver au lieu de cela ses lèvres effleurer mon cou, et je penche alors la tête du côté opposé, toujours les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres se déplacent et déposent de petits baisers furtifs ça et là. Enivrée par la sensation, mes mains viennent se poser dans ses cheveux et autour de son cou. Elle remonte doucement, déposant de nouveaux baisers le long de ma mâchoire, puis sur ma joue, et impatiente, je détourne la tête, mes lèvres cherchant les siennes. Je ne sais si c'est l'alcool, le contexte ou juste cette femme, mais mon désir est tel que mon corps semble en vouloir toujours plus. Mon bras s'enroule autour de sa taille et la rapproche encore davantage contre moi, et je la sens soupirer contre mes lèvres. Comprenant l'effet que j'ai sur elle, au moins aussi fort que celui qu'elle a sur moi, je me découvre l'audace de la faire reculer, sans jamais rompre le baiser, et de la plaquer sans heurt contre le mur d'en face, suscitant un gémissement de sa part. Le baiser s'intensifie alors encore davantage, et ses mains entremêlées dans mes cheveux descendent doucement, effleurant mes seins avant de se poser sur mes hanches, les attirant contre elle avec force. Alors que mes lèvres s'agitent avec frénésie contre les siennes, je sens soudain sa cuisse se frayer un chemin entre les miennes. Le contact me prend par surprise et j'expire alors bruyamment, ayant le souffle momentanément coupé, tandis qu'elle saisit l'occasion pour reporter son attention à nouveau sur mon cou, avec plus de passion cette fois. Je suffoque, les yeux fixant brièvement le plafond avant de se refermer, alors que je sens sa langue et ses dents faire des merveilles contre ma clavicule. De la main, je relève son menton et l'embrasse à nouveau, presque par nécessité.

Petit à petit, nos mouvement ralentissent et nos respirations reprennent un rythme presque normal. Bientôt, nos bouches semblent agir presque au ralenti, en symbiose totale. Quand nos lèvres se séparent enfin, nous restons immobiles, les yeux fermés, comme épuisées. Je sens son souffle contre chaud contre ma joue et la sert alors contre moi, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Je garde encore une fois les yeux fermés, profitant de cet échange tendre et rassurant, bercée par son parfum et les douces caresses dans mon dos. Lorsque je dessert enfin notre étreinte, je recule de quelques pas et tente de reprendre mes esprits, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je lève les yeux vers elle et la vois toujours adossée contre le mur, me regardant. Elle ne dit rien et je ne dis rien. Je serais bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. A quoi bon ? Même au plus profond de moi-même, je ne sais ce que je ressens à l'instant. Toujours sans rien dire, je la vois se diriger alors lentement vers la porte. Une fois la main sur la poignée, elle se retourne alors une dernière fois vers moi et me dit tout bas, avec un sourire :

« Je serai en bas. »

Elle me laisse alors seule dans la salle de bain. Seule, perdue dans mes pensées. Je m'assied sur le rebords de la baignoire et regarde en face de moi, les yeux vides. A cet instant précis, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout ce dont je suis sure, c'est que toute cette mélancolie, à cet instant précis, s'est tout bonnement envolée…

* * *

***** citation : _Bridge over troubled waters_, by Simon and Garfunkel


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour l'attente, mais mon mois de mars a été plutôt encombré... bref, j'espère que vous vous souvenez quand même de cette histoire, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :). tout commentaire est le bienvenu, et merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent et apprécient ce que j'écris.**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_"For I know with the first light of dawn  
I'll be leaving,  
And tonight will be  
All I have left to recall." *****_

_-_

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, le couloir est encombré. Meredith et Derek disent 'Bonne nuit' à Christina et Owen, et partent dans des chambres côtes à côtes. Ils m'aperçoivent alors et me font un geste de la main en souriant, avant de fermer respectivement leurs portes. Je descends les escaliers. Callie est au téléphone, près de la porte, Lexie et Karev déplie le canapé du salon tandis que Mark et Arizona discutent un peu plus loin. Je passe une main sur mes vêtements, comme pour les défroisser, et essuie une dernière fois le dessous de mes yeux, par précaution. Callie raccroche et m'aperçoit :

« Hey, Addie, je te dis au revoir, Patrick est dehors avec la voiture, on va rentrer sur Seattle… »

« Oh tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui, désolée. » me répond-t-elle, me serrant dans ses bras. « Ca m'a fait super plaisir de te revoir… Tu viendras bientôt nous rendre visite à Seattle, hein ? »

« J'espère. Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir… Rentrez bien alors. »

Je dessers son étreinte et m'écarte un peu, et la regarde dire au revoir aux autres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de porter une certaine attention à ses au revoir avec Arizona. Elle s'enlacent. Une étreinte un peu gênée, mais affectueuse. Je croise le regard d'Arizona et détourne les yeux, embarrassée. Je reste encore troublée par les évènements de la salle de bain. Quelque chose semble m'attirer inéluctablement vers elle. Je ne saurais dire quoi. Je ne comprends pas, et cette emprise si soudaine qu'elle semble avoir sur moi me terrifie et m'électrise à la fois. Une partie de moi me pousse à fuir, à éviter ce nouveau bouleversement compliqué et inattendu, mais une autre me pousse à suivre mes instincts. A cet instant, alors que mon regard brûle d'envie de se poser dans le sien, je suis totalement déboussolée. C'est alors que Lexie me sort de mes pensées et me demande :

« Et toi Addison, tu veux dormir ici ? »

« Euh… je sais pas, je veux pas déranger. Déjà que je suis arrivée à l'improviste… Je vais prendre un taxi et trouver un hôtel dans le centre ce sera plus simple. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclame Mark. « Reste donc dormir ici ! Tu déranges pas, au contraire. Reste, et demain on pourra encore profiter du petit déjeuner. »

« On peut peut-être rajouter un matelas dans… euh, la buanderie ? » enchaîne Lexie, tentant de trouver une solution.

« Non, sincèrement ça va compliquer tout le monde. Vous dérangez pas pour moi, vraiment… »

« Je veux bien partager ma chambre, ça me dérange pas. » dit alors Arizona. « Enfin si ça dérange pas Addison, ça pose pas de problème pour moi en tout cas… »

Tous les regards se retournent alors vers moi. Mes pensées s'enchaînent à toute vitesse. Arizona + moi + chambre +… pardon ? Probablement une mauvaise idée. C'est vrai, si le baiser du jardin était innocent, ce n'est certainement pas le cas du dernier en date. Oh, non… Il était… tout, sauf innocent. De ma part autant que de la sienne. De ma part ? Mon dieu…qu'est ce qui m'arrive… Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je prend conscience que tous les regards restent tournés vers moi. Je dois donner une réponse et vite :

« D'accord. »

D'accord ?!? Merde… MERDE ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter immédiatement ma décision, même si le sourire tendre que me jette Arizona parvient à me conforter dans cette décision impulsive.

-

Alors que Karev s'installe sur le canapé du bas, tout le reste de la troupe –moi y compris- remonte alors à l'étage. Je furète dans mon sac à la recherche de ma brosse à dent, lorsque je réalise quelque chose : mon pyjama. J'ai oublié mon pyjama. De mieux en mieux, Addison… Tandis Lexie et Arizona progresse dans le couloir, je retiens Mark par le coude et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Mark… j'aurais besoin d'une petite faveur… » Il lève un sourcil interrogateur tout en me jetant un sourire narquois. Voici une chose qu'il faudra que je lui demande un jour : cet air lubrique sur son visage, en permanence, est ce que c'est volontaire, ou… ?

« J'ai oublié mon pyjama… »

« Et donc tu veux que je monte le chauffage ? »

« Mark ! »

« Je plaisante ! Je vais demander à Lexie de t'en prêter un.»

« Non, non, un vieux T-shirt de jogging à toi, ça suffit… »

« Ok, si tu le dis… »

-

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir brosser mes dents, m'être brièvement démaquillée, et avoir récupérer un splendide T-shirt gris déformé de taille XXL, j'avance à pas silencieux dans le couloir vers le bureau, dans lequel un canapé lit a été déplié pour Arizona et moi. Debout devant la porte fermée, mes petites affaires à la main, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Je frappe trois coups et attend une réponse. J'entends au loin la voix d'Arizona qui me dit d'entrer. J'entrouvre la porte, doucement, et jette un regard furtif à l'intérieur avant de la refermer derrière moi. Arizona est au fond de la pièce, le dos vers moi. Et peut-être devrait-je préciser : dos NU, vers moi. Je détourne les yeux tandis qu'elle abaisse son débardeur blanc. Elle se retourne alors et me sourit, sans rien dire. Je lui rend son sourire, un peu gênée.

Elle se rapproche alors du lit et s'assied, ses cheveux blonds ondulant sur ses épaules. Je fais un pas près du lit et pose ma trousse de toilette et mon sac sur une chaise. Je réfléchis alors à mes options. Je peux me changer ici, soit retirer l'intégralité de mes vêtements -hormis ma culotte- devant elle avant de me glisser dans le T-shirt de Mark, ce qui pourrait s'avérer… quelque peu gênant, pour elle comme pour moi. Ou je peux aller me changer dans la salle de bain, et risquer de tomber sur quelqu'un dans le couloir alors que je suis à moitié nue… Ce qui s'avèrerait à la fois gênant ET humiliant. Je choisie donc la première option. Je commence par retirer ma veste, et comprenant ce que je suis sur le point de faire, Arizona, toujours assise sur le lit, se retourne vers le mur opposé. Si je lui en suis pleinement reconnaissante, je ressens pourtant un léger pincement au cœur : l'idée d'Arizona parcourant mon corps du regard ne me serait pas désagréable… A toute vitesse, je fais glisser ma jupe au sol, retire mon haut et me retourne tout de même avant de dégrafer mon soutient gorge et d'enfiler mon 'habit de lumière'.

Je me retourne et reste un instant immobile face au lit. Arizona se retourne vers moi elle aussi, et ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant mon accoutrement, bien loin de ce à quoi elle est habituée à me voir porter. Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue, et rit avec elle. Les manches, pourtant 'courtes' m'arrivent aux coudes, et le bas du T-shirt, mi-cuisses. Il serait sûrement suffisamment large pour nous deux, et nous imaginer elle et moi à l'intérieur de ce T-shirt me donne des frissons. Je chasse ces idées de ma tête tant bien que mal, et me glisse sous les draps, éteignant la petit lampe sur ma table de nuit ; elle m'imite alors. Nous nous retrouvons bien vite dans le noir, sur le dos, à chaque extrémité du lit. Je ne sais que faire. Je reste là, immobile, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé depuis le baiser. Je ne sais ce qu'elle en pense, ni ce que j'en pense, à part que j'en ai aimé chaque instant. Faudrait-il en parler ? Non. Beaucoup trop compliqué. Je tourne la tête discrètement de son côté et la voit dans la même position. Je veux me retourner : je ne dors jamais sur le dos. Mais quelque chose en moi m'empêcher de me retourner vers le mur, mais aussi de me tourner vers elle. Je reste donc ainsi, encore un peu.

« Bonne nuit Addison. » entend-je alors à ma gauche. Elle me sourit avant de fermer les yeux et se tourner sur le côté, le visage face à moi.

« Bonne nuit Arizona… » je murmure en retour, avant de me retourner aussi face à elle et de fermer les yeux à mon tour.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, je ne dors toujours pas et la tentation est trop forte. J'ouvre les yeux et l'observe. Je vois son corps se soulever et s'abaisser doucement à chaque nouvelle respiration. Je vois son visage paisible et doux, ses traits fins, et une mèche de cheveux voleter près de son nez chaque fois qu'elle expire. J'entends son souffle tranquille et léger bercer la pièce. Je vois ce petit corps à l'autre bout du lit, si près et pourtant si loin. Après quelques minutes à la regarder dormir, je trouve mon comportement ridicule et me retourne à nouveau sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, soupirant un grand coup. Pitié, laissez moi dormir. Je suis épuisée, et pourtant le sommeil ne vient pas. S a présence à côté de moi m'obsède. J'aurais peut-être vraiment dû aller à l'hôtel, finalement… Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis, mais je commence à me sentir lasse, et décide de sortir de la chambre. Pour quoi faire, je n'en sais rien… Toute distraction sera la bienvenue. Une cigarette dans le jardin, un magazine dans les toilettes… Oui, tout fera l'affaire, du moment que je sorte de cette chambre où le silence m'oppresse. Doucement, je m'extirpe des draps et me lève, me dirigeant vers la porte. Alors que ma main touche la poignée, sa voix me surprend et je sursaute :

« Addison ? »

Je me retourne et la vois, assise dans le lit, appuyée sur les coudes. Elle me fixe, confuse, comme attendant une réponse à cette question qui n'en est pas une.

« Je… J'arrive pas à dormir. » je réponds alors honnêtement, la regardant aussi dans les yeux.

« Moi non plus. » répond-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux.

Je regagne alors doucement le lit et m'assied dessus avec précaution, comme s'il pouvait se rompre sous mon poids. Un silence s'installe quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne me surprenne à nouveau, me demandant subitement :

« C'est à cause du baiser ? »

Je ne sais que répondre. J'ouvre la bouche, étonnée, mais rien ne sort. Elle enchaîne alors, à tout vitesse :

« C'est pas grave. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Tu étais mal, je l'ai bien vu. Et pas vraiment dans ton état normal non plus avec tout ce martini et autre… Tu aimes les hommes, je le sais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, ou gênée, ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'en penses rien, et j'attends rien de toi --»

Je la regarde avec stupéfaction, toujours sous le choc, alors qu'elle débite son petit discours à toute allure, les yeux partout à la fois sauf tournés vers moi.

« -- ça s'est fait, on en avait envie, et voilà. On est pas obligées d'en parler… Tu, tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle relève alors le regard, l'air sérieux et quelque peu anxieux.

« Ok ? »

Je lui sourit alors, rassurée par ses propos, et sens immédiatement un poids se libérer en moi.

« Ok. » répond-je en me réinstallant sous les draps.

Je m'installe sur le côté, face à elle, lui souriant toujours. Nous nous regardons un moment dans l'obscurité, et soudainement je lui dis :

« Tu es chou quand tu dors. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as un visage poupon, comme un bébé… »

« Un bébé ? »

« Oui. »

Elle ne dit rien mais sa fossette grandit sur son visage et je sens qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de ma remarque.

« Tu m'as regardé dormir ? »

« Non. Enfin si, un petit peu… »

« Ca fait un peu psychopathe comme comportement… » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« Je sais. » je lui réponds, les yeux rieurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avoue :

« Moi aussi, je t'ai observé un peu. »

« Ah ah ! C'est qui le psychopathe maintenant ! » lui dis-je en plaisantant.

« Je ne dirais pas que tu ressembles à un bébé cela-dit… »

Un nouveau silence s'installe, un silence confortable et paisible, alors que chacune de nous se détend un peu plus à chaque minute, d'un bord et de l'autre du lit, prenant un peu plus nos aises.

« C'est dommage j'aime bien les bébés… » je lui réponds alors, bien après. « J'aime les bébés mais je peux pas en avoir… » je lui confie, comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours, ce qui moi-même me surprend.

« J'aime les bébés mais j'ai trop peur pour en avoir. » me dit-elle juste après. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette remarque, pas venant de quelqu'un comme Arizona.

« Peur d'avoir des enfants ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. C'est comme une phobie tu sais ? C'est pas toujours rationnel… »

« A cause de ton travail ? En pédiatrie ? »

« Peut-être… Sans doute. Ca a sûrement un lien. J'en vois mourir si souvent, ainsi que des familles qui s'effondrent… ça me terrifie. »

Son honnêteté me transcende, tout comme la facilité avec laquelle nous parvenons à nous confier l'une à l'autre, sans honte, sans gêne.

« Ca ne te fais pas ça toi ? Travaillant en obstétrique ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Ca peut faire peur, c'est sûr, mais non. »

« Peut-être parce que tu t'efforce à leur donner la vie, et moi, je m'efforce à ce qu'il ne la perde pas… »

« Peut-être… » dis-je alors, songeuse face à la tournure à présent plus grave de la conversation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je la sens se retourner dans une nouvelle position et je sens son pied froid effleurer ma jambe nue un bref instant.

« Tu as les pieds glacés ! » je m'écris alors à voix basse.

« Je sais, j'ai le bout des doigts toujours gelé… peut importe le temps, la saison… C'est une de mes grandes particularités. » me répond-t-elle, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Moi j'ai les mains toujours chaudes… » je lui dis en rigolant ; et sans y réfléchir une seule seconde, je tend la main vers elle et lui dis :

« Regarde. »

Elle prend ma main et le contact m'électrise. Je reste quelques instants abasourdie par l'effet qu'elle possède sur moi. Je sens en effet le bout de ses doigts froids contre ma paume tiède, et presque moite face à ce nouvel afflux de sensations. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer un peu à ce contact impromptu, et je profite de cet instant, si banal et pourtant si spécial. Je m'attend à ce qu'elle lâche ma main d'une seconde à l'autre, mais à ma grande surprise, elle ne le fait pas ; ce non-geste me trouble encore un peu plus. Lorsque je lève les yeux auparavant posés sur nos deux mains, je trouve les siens fixés sur moi. Elle me sourit toujours, et je finis par penser que je pourrais passez mon temps couvée par ce regard si doux, ce sourire si aimant. Nous restons silencieuse un long moment, et je crève d'envie de la sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus près de moi. Mes yeux parcourent son visage : ses yeux tendres et profonds, son nez gracile, sa bouche…parfaite. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je réalise que je suis concrètement attirée par une femme. Sans la fièvre de l'alcool, la passion des baisers, ou la déprime. C'est elle, juste elle. Je la veux, tout simplement.

Nous restons ainsi longtemps, silencieuses.

« A quoi tu penses ? » finit-elle par me chuchoter, en souriant.

Sur le coup je ne sais que répondre. Impulsive, je lui lance :

« Je te trouve belle. »

Elle sourit alors, détournant les yeux, et malgré l'obscurité je crois l'apercevoir rougir un peu à ces paroles.

« Merci. » répond-t-elle, toujours un peu gênée, puis ajoute :

« Moi aussi je te trouve belle. »

« C'est vrai ? » je demande, et l'entendre prononcer ces mots me rendent tout chose.

« Non. » répond-t-elle en rigolant, en levant les yeux au ciel comme exaspérée. Je me doute bien qu'elle dit la vérité. Qui embrasserait une personne –et ce, à 2 reprises- qu'il ne trouve pas belle, ou ne serait-ce qu'attirante ? Je souris, une fois de plus. C'est comme si je ne savais faire que ça en sa présence. Sourire. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule, à la fin… Je me retourne sur le dos et fixe le plafond afin d'éviter son regard. Ce regard qui m'attire inéluctablement vers elle, comme un aimant. Et ses lèvres, qui me tentent un peu plus à chaque minute. Je passe la main sur mon front et pousse un soupir.

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Rien. »

« Si, dis. » insiste-t-elle.

« Mais riennn… » je réponds en rigolant et me retourne vers le mur opposé pour éviter la discussion. Je réalise cependant mon erreur, quand je la sens se coller dans mon dos, levée sur un coude, le visage tout contre mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'elle me chuchote « dis moi » dans l'oreille. Je me tais un moment, profitant de ce moment alors que son menton vient se poser au creux de mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue, sa joue contre mon oreille, son ventre contre mon épine dorsale. Lorsque je sens une main se poser sur ma hanche à travers mon tee-shirt, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je me remet sur le dos et ses yeux sont alors plongés dans les miens. Elle est si près, la respiration m'en devient difficile. D'une main hésitante, je viens lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts, et ce que je lis dans ses yeux à ce moment là me donne le courage nécessaire de faire ce que je meurs d'envie depuis un bon moment ; je soulève le menton alors que ma main la guide lentement vers moi. Quelques millimètres nous séparent, et nos lèvres se frôlent. Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'ai peur qu'elle ne l'entende. Je finis par combler la distance finale, doucement, tout doucement. Je l'attire contre moi alors que le baiser reste lent, comme si chaque mouvement comptait, comme s'il fallait en déguster chaque instant. Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressens à l'instant même. Presque entièrement au dessus de moi, la sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien suffirait presque à me faire chavirer. Le baiser s'intensifie alors que nos lèvres s'écartent, et mes mains viennent se baller dans son dos, sous son débardeur, finissant leur voyage sur ses omoplates. La sensation est nouvelle pour mes mains qui n'ont toujours connu que des corps masculins, des corps forts, durs et puissants. Le corps d'Arizona lui est tendre, doux, délicat. Sa peau est telle de la soie sous mes paumes inexpérimentées. Bien que je souhaiterais que cela ne s'arrête jamais, quelque chose en moi me pousse à rompre le baiser et lui dire la vérité :

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant… pour une femme je veux dire. Tu… tu es une femme. Et je suis attirée par les hommes. Et je comprends pas, vraiment… mais depuis ce soir, dès que tu es près de moi, je ne penses à rien d'autre que de vouloir t'embrasser, te toucher, être avec toi… juste, être près de toi… et j'ai peur. J'ai peur, parce que c'est nouveau, et vraiment je me sens dans une impasse, là tout de suite, et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Elle me regarde fixement alors que je déballe mon petit discours à la vitesse de la lumière, comme une ado attardée.

« Et de toute façon demain tu repars à Seattle et moi à l'autre bout de pays, et donc ça ne rime de toute façon à rien, c'est forcément vouer à l'échec. Ca ne peux rien vouloir dire, ça ne DOIT rien vouloir dire… »

Je me tais alors, les yeux grands ouverts et apeurés, guettant sa réaction.

« Tu paniques. » dit-elle alors, comme un constat, une affirmation. Je hoche la tête, et elle me sourit avec empathie.

« Je comprends. » ajoute-t-elle tout simplement. Peut-on trouver plus compréhensif et angélique qu'Arizona Robbins ? D'une main, elle me caresse doucement la joue, comme pour un enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar, et le contact me fait fondre encore un peu plus.

« Tu es incroyable. » Je lui dis, spontanément, ce à quoi elle répond par un grand sourire, révélant ses fossettes. Mes lèvres retrouvent alors les siennes, comme retrouvant le chemin de la maison, et bientôt je la retourne contre le matelas, trônant au dessus d'elle. Le baiser s'intensifie petit à petit, alors que je sens une vague de chaleur m'envahir à l'idée et la sensation de mon corps pressé contre le sien. Ses mains se promènent le long de mes cuisses, de mon dos alors que les miennes jouent avec le bas de son débardeur. L'une d'entre elles se faufile en dessous, caressant l'étendue de son ventre souple et tendu, y dessinant des formes diverses du bout des doigts. Alors que mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour venir concentrer toute leur attention dans son cou, et que mes mains remontent dangereusement haut, je l'entend murmurer, le souffle saccadé :

« On devrait s'arrêter… »

Je n'en fait qu'à ma tête et continue mon ascension, mais ses mains agrippent alors mes poignets et les écartent. Je la regarde, confuse :

« On doit s'arrêter. Parce que si on s'arrête pas maintenant, après je pourrai plus le faire… » Je la fixe toujours, peinant à comprendre, et je la vois soupirer un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvre, et alors qu'une main vient se faufiler dans mes cheveux, elle me dit :

« Il y a quelques années, je ne me serais posées aucune question… J'aurai été partante à 100%, mais maintenant je veux plus que ça. Le sexe doit signifier quelque chose, c'est déjà s'engager avec quelqu'un. Et comme tu l'as dit, ça ne DOIT rien vouloir dire. Parce que c'est impossible. Parce que tu vis à L.A et moi à Seattle, et que le faire et ensuite partir comme si de rien n'était demain, c'est quelque chose que j'ai pas envie de devoir expérimenter, que j'ai pas envie de devoir m'infliger… » Elle s'arrête un moment, me caressant toujours les cheveux, et finit par ajouter :

« Ca n'a rien a voir avec toi… et tu le sais. » A ces paroles, je lui souris et hoche la tête. Je viens alors me blottir contre elle, au creux de son cou, entremêlant nos jambes sous le drap. Je ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur enivrante de son shampoing mélanger à son parfum, me laissant bercer par sa respiration revenant petit à petit à la normale.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça, dis ? » je lui chuchote, sombrant lentement mais sûrement dans les bras de Morphée.

« Autant que tu veux… » répond-t-elle à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, alors que les souvenirs de la soirée défilent devant mes yeux, avant de sombrer, définitivement, dans l'inconscience.

* * *

***** citation : _Wednesday morning, 3 A.M_, by Simon and Garfunkel


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, ce chapitre arrive dans la foulée (mais ne vous attendez pas à autant de ponctualité à chaque fois ^^) et il est plus court que les autres, mais bon j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Ce chapitre clôt la 1ere partie de cette fanfic MAIS la 2ème partie est en route (les 2 parties se distinguant par le lieu et la date de l'histoire, mais la 2eme partie n'est que la suite cette histoire, pas d'inquiétude...). Bref, à bientôt et ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_"Bye bye love,_  
_Bye bye sweet caress_  
_Hello emptiness,_  
_I feel like I could die" *****_

**_-_**

Je me réveille avec une boule au ventre ce matin là. Non pas parce que j'ai passé la nuit et failli faire l'amour avec une femme que je connais à peine, non ; parce que aujourd'hui, je rentre à L.A. J'entrouvre un œil et un jet de lumière m'éblouit à travers les stores. J'étends le bras, espérant y trouver la forme endormie d'Arizona, mais à la place, je ne trouve qu'un espace vide et froid. Mon poing sert les draps qu'il y trouve, et je soupire un grand coup. Tout est déjà terminé. La soirée d'hier soir me semble si lointaine. Comme un rêve. J'ai même du mal à savoir si tout s'est réellement passé. Ma tête est lourde de l'alcool ingurgité la veille et du manque de sommeil. Les souvenirs sont troubles, et je me concentre pour les faire resurgir plus distinctement. Je me souviens de la cigarette partagé avec Arizona, de notre premier baiser ; de la course dans le jardin avec Callie et Mark ; de la fête, de la danse ; du « j'ai jamais » ; du deuxième baiser… Mes pensées s'attardent sur ce souvenir. Puis je repense à notre conversation dans le lit, de cette intimité partagée, de son corps contre le mien. C'est si clair dans ma tête et pourtant si loin.

Je me redresse et m'assieds sur le lit, en me frottant les yeux. La pièce est vide. Les affaires d'Arizona ont disparu et seuls mes vêtements sont présents, éparpillés sur le sol près du lit. Une vague d'angoisse monte alors en moi. Aurait-elle pu déjà quitter la maison ? Je me précipite hors du lit, presque vacillante, retire le T-shirt de Mark à toute vitesse et enfile les 1ers habits qui me tombent sous la main. Je ne prend même pas la peine de changer de sous-vêtements… Je quitte la chambre, traverse le couloir, et fonce en bas, descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Vu de l'extérieur je dois avoir l'air ridicule, mais je m'en fiche. Une fois en bas, je traverse le salon et suis les voix qui me guident vers la terrasse. Je débarque dans le jardin et tous les visages se tournent vers moi, curieux, étonnés. Le soulagement que je ressens en voyant Arizona déjeuner à la table est indescriptible.

« Addison, ça va ? » demande Mark, « pas la peine de courir comme ça, il va te rester de quoi manger ! » me lance-t-il en plaisantant. Je fais mine de rire avec lui et m'assied sur une chaise vide, entre lui et Christina, en faisant bonjour de la main au reste de la table. Christina ne dit rien et me regarde d'un œil interrogateur, puis replonge la tête dans sa tasse remplie de café. Presque en face de moi se trouve Arizona. Je croise son regard et lui sourit, et celui qu'elle me rend n'atteint pas vraiment ses yeux. Son visage n'a pas son éclat habituel et ses traits font tirés, fatigués. Au fond de moi, je sens que ce n'est pas à cause du manque de sommeil…

« Café, Thé, Jus de fruit ? » me demande Mark, alors que la table reprend leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé.

« Du thé, je veux bien, merci. »

-

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passe paisiblement, alors que le soleil monte de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. De temps en temps, je jette des regards furtifs en direction d'Arizona, mais c'est comme si elle évitait de me regarder. Je vois bien qu'elle n'essaie pas de suivre la conversation non plus. Elle passe le déjeuner les yeux baissés ou dans le vague, le regard vide, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il est presque 13h lorsque nous quittons la table, et que chacun part rassembler ses affaires. Je prends une douche rapide, et monte faire ma valise. Alors que je ressors de la chambre 20minutes plus tard, je la croise en coup de vent dans le couloir. Elle me sourit brièvement mais ne s'attarde pas, et n'engage pas la conversation. Je sens qu'elle tente de se protéger, et que c'est la meilleur chose à faire pour nous deux, mais cela parvient quand même à me fendre le cœur. Je la vois se détourner et descendre les escaliers, les épaules abaissées, comme abattue. Je m'appuie contre le mur du couloir un moment. Je ne sais que faire, que penser. Je suis comme dépitée, et vu son comportement, il est clair qu'elle doit l'être aussi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, encore un peu, avant de partir. Cela de mène à rien, mais tant pis, je voudrais pouvoir profiter des derniers instants ici.

Je descend en bas avec ma valise. Mon avion décolle dans 3h. Il est vraiment temps que j'appelle un taxi pour m'amener à l'aéroport. Quelque minutes plus tard, je commence à dire au revoir à tout le monde, et en particulier à mes hôtes. Après Lexie, c'est au tour de Mark :

« Tu vas me manquer Mark… Merci de m'avoir invité j'ai passé une super soirée… » je lui dis en le serrant dans mes bras.

« Je risque de passer à Los Angeles d'ici la fin de l'année pour un congrès de chirurgie plastique, je t'appellerai d'accord ? »

« T'as intérêt ! » je lui dis en rigolant, et je dessers mon étreinte. J'ai les yeux humides. Je ne dis pas adieu, c'est sur, mais c'est plus fort que moi : je déteste les au revoir, quels qu'ils soient, et en particulier aujourd'hui. Je dis ensuite au revoir à Meredith et Derek, Owen et Christina, et enfin à Karev. Arizona n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je prends sur moi et fais comme si de rien n'était et me dirige vers la porte. C'est alors que par la fenêtre du salon, je la vois dehors, devant la maison, assise sur les marches du perron et fumant une cigarette.

J'ouvre la porte, tirant mon sac derrière moi, et la referme. Le bruit l'alerte et je la vois tourner la tête de mon côté. Elle me sourit, en silence, et ses yeux sont brillants, comme si elle avait ou était sur le point de pleurer. Attendant toujours le taxi, je m'assied près d'elle, toujours sans rien dire.

« Tu fumes encore… » je lui dis au bout d'un moment, en repensant à la scène de la veille. Je la vois rigoler alors et me dire, la voix quelque peu tremblante :

« Je sais, mais je déteste les au revoir… alors je fume, pour compenser… »

En quelques minutes, la cigarette est finie et elle écrase son mégot dans un pot près des marches. Elle reste assise près de moi, les yeux baissés, les mains sans repos.

« Tu rentres sur Seattle avec les autres ? » je lui demande, pour meubler la conversation.

« Oui, c'est Alex qui me ramène. » Alex. Entendre son prénom me fait bizarre. C'est vrai que certains le connaissent plus qu'en tant que simple ex-interne. Pour moi, il restera toujours Karev. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air décidé à dire quoi que ce soit, et le silence reprend, plus fort, plus déchirant encore qu'auparavant. La peine que j'ai à la voir ainsi près de moi est telle que sans réfléchir, je prends sa main dans la mienne et la voit sourire faiblement à ce geste, toujours le regard vide et baissé, évitant tout contact avec le mien. Une fois de plus, je sens le bout de ses doigts froids contre ma paume, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus en repensant à hier soir.

« Tu vas me manquer. » finit-elle enfin par dire, en relevant la tête, et ce que je vois alors dans son regard n'est rien d'autre que de la tristesse. Je sens alors une boule dans ma gorge et je parvient à répondre, en chuchotant tant bien que mal :

« Toi aussi. »

Je m'approche un peu plus et ouvre les bras, et elle passe les siens autour de mon cou, me serrant fort contre elle. Nous restons ainsi longtemps, et j'en profite pour caresser une dernière fois ses cheveux blonds, respirer une dernière fois son parfum, ressentir une dernière fois la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Nous sommes interrompues par le bruit de moteur qui s'approche, alors que le taxi se gare près de la maison. Elle enlève alors ses bras, et nous nous relevons toutes les deux. J'agrippe mon sac de voyage et commence à avancer dans l'allée vers la voiture, Arizona à mes côtés. Je pose mon sac à l'arrière et reste un moment immobile près de la portière. Je relève la tête et la vois me regarder. Je ne sais que dire, et apparemment, c'est la même chose pour elle. A quoi bon dire tout ce qu'on a à dire, dans un moment pareil ? Elle prend pourtant la parole :

« Je crois que c'est le moment où il faut dire au revoir. » dit-elle sur un ton plein de sarcasme. Je ne répond rien. Au lieu de ça, je fais un pas vers elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste et court, même si mes lèvres s'attardent un peu plus qu'elles ne devraient. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, les siens sont encore fermés. Elle les ouvre elle-même quelques secondes plus tard et me regarde, l'air blême, sans même faire semblant de sourire.

« Rentre bien. » Je luis dis simplement avant de monter dans le taxi et fermer la porte. Par la fenêtre tintée, je la vois rester là un moment, puis finalement rebrousser chemin et retourner vers la maison à pas lents, presque chancelants.

Alors que le taxi démarre, je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction et la voit suivre des yeux le taxi qui s'en va. Alors qu'à la radio, une vieille chanson des Bee Gees commence, je ne peux retenir une larme solitaire qui suit son chemin le long de ma joue et vient mourir sur mes lèvres. Ce que je ne sais pas cependant, c'est qu'à ce même instant, sa sœur jumelle suit on chemin le long de la joue d'Arizona…

_**(A suivre…)**_

* * *

*** **citation : _Bye Bye Love_, by Simon and Garfunkel


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le 1er chapitre de la 2ème partie . Assez long mais peut-être moins riche en rebondissement que certains l'espèrent. Celà dit, il me semble quand-même nécessaire de passer par là avant d'avancer vers des tournures plus... concrètes. J'espère que la lecture vous sera agréable en tout cas. Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires, ils me touchent beaucoup :). Même si j'écris avant tout pour moi-même, savoir que d'autres apprécient aussi ce qu'ont fait, c'est vraiment génial. Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, je pense qu'il y aura en tout 9 chapitres, mais rien n'est encore sûr.**

**bref, ENJOY :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VI**

_"My mind's distracted and diffused_  
_My thoughts are many miles away_  
_They lie with you when you're asleep_  
_And kiss you when you start your day." *****_

**_-_**

Il y a deux jours à peine, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde me retrouver à présent dans un avion en direction de Seattle. Dans quelques heures, je foulerai le sol d'un hôpital qui reste cher à mon cœur. Il y a maintenant 48h, j'apprenais que l'on me demandait pour une intervention à risque sur des triplés de 5mois, dans le ventre de leur mère. Une opération lourde, compliquée, qui sans doute se transformera en plusieurs opérations… Il y a tellement en jeu dans ce genre d'interventions : la santé de la mère, mais aussi celle de chacun des fœtus. Ici, deux d'entre eux semblent partager le même cordon, et l'un des bébés s'en trouve apparemment sous-nourri, donc en danger. Malheureusement, ce genre de procédure se termine rarement comme on le souhaite. Mais les chances sont là, et c'est vrai qu'à l'heure actuelle, si quelqu'un peut sauver ce petit, c'est peut-être moi.

C'est pour ça qu'un vendredi soir, à…0h32 du matin, je me retrouve je ne sais combien de mètres au dessus du sol, assise à côté d'un vieux ronflant, au lieu d'être paisiblement installée dans mon lit ou dans le canapé de mon salon. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. De toute façon je ne dors jamais en avion. J'y suis toujours trop stressée. Avec le temps, on aurait pu croire que je me serais habituée, mais non. Si la panique n'est plus là, je ne peux m'empêcher cependant d'ouvrir un œil inquiet chaque fois qu'un « ding » retentit et qu'une petite lumière s'allume au dessus de mon siège. Alors que ma tête est lourde de sommeil, je ferme les yeux et mes pensées vagabondent. Je pense à ce qui va m'attendre dans quelques heures. Plus qu'à l'opération, je pense aux visages familiers que je vais retrouver et qui peut-être ne sont pas au courant de mon arrivée. Je pense à Callie, à Bailey, à Derek, à Christina, à Karev… mais surtout je pense à Arizona.

Deux mois après cette fameuse soirée, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à elle au moins une fois. Au réveil, au coucher, devant la télé, devant un bol de céréales… n'importe où. Je revois son visage poupon, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus pétillants, son sourire… Je repense à la sensation de sa peau nue sous mes doigts, au contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes. De retour à L.A, j'ai d'abord commencé par déprimer une bonne semaine en repensant à tout ça. Je passais mes soirées –et parfois mes journées- à traîner en pyjama dans la maison, à manger des pots de glace devant Ellen et Oprah, à regarder encore et encore les photos de LA soirée sur facebook… Puis je me suis dit qu'il était temps de tourner la page, de tirer un trait sur tout ça, et que ressasser les « vieux » souvenirs ne servait à rien. J'ai alors entrepris de sortir de ma torpeur, et j'ai écumer les bars et les soirées pendant un peu plus de deux semaines. J'ai même finis par coucher avec un type…

**…**

Je préférerais ne pas m'en souvenir. Un homme pourtant charmant : un père de famille divorcé, avocat, la petite quarantaine, beau, doux et attentionné. Un homme avec qui je pensais pouvoir peut-être envisager un avenir. On s'est rencontré à une soirée de récolte de fonds quelconque à laquelle nous avait invité Charlotte King. On a sympathisé, le courant est bien passé. Il me semblait digne de confiance et … parfait pour ce que je peux attendre d'un homme. Après deux nouveaux rendez-vous, je me suis retrouvez dans son lit. Tout se serait probablement très bien passé si je n'avais pas tout le long pensé à une certaine blonde. Chaque baiser me semblait rude, son corps trop dur et fort, son visage trop rêche, son odeur trop virile, son torse… trop plat. J'ai passé mon temps le regard vide, le corps presque transi. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, je me suis excusée et j'ai foncé m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pleurer. Une demi heure plus tard, quand j'en suis ressortie, il avait l'air bouleversé, et je lui ai raconté des conneries, comme quoi je sortais d'une relation difficile qui s'était mal finie –ce qui en fait, n'était peut-être pas entièrement des conneries- et que je n'étais sans doute pas encore prête à me remettre avec quelqu'un. Je suis partie sans attendre le lendemain –ce qui entre nous, aurait été franchement gênant. Et depuis, je tourne en rond dans ma maison, avec Milo, mon chat, et je pense à Arizona…

Un nouveau « ding » me sort de mes pensées ; une voix nous signale de rattacher nos ceinture, et que nous commençons la descente. Dans moins d'une heure, je poserai probablement le pied sur le sol de Seattle…

Il est 2h30 lorsque j'arrive au Archfield, épuisée par le vol et ma journée de travail. Lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, je ne prend même pas la peine d'enlever mes vêtements, de me démaquiller, de me brosser les dents, et je me jette sur le lit. Ce soir, la fatigue est si intense que je ne pense même pas à _elle_, et je plonge dans un sommeil profond à peine ma tête posée sur l'oreiller.

-

* * *

-

5heures de sommeil. 5. Parfois je déteste la vie de chirurgien. Et encore, Dieu merci l'opération n'était pas à 8h du matin. Il est 9h tapante quand j'arrive dans le grand hall de Seattle Grace et que je me dirige vers le bureau de Derek pour régler la paperasse et voir les détails de l'intervention… - bureau qui d'ailleurs, de mon temps, était celui de Richard. Je prend un café machine en passant et alors que je passe près du bureau des infirmières, j'aperçois Callie, hypnotisée devant l'écran d'un ordinateur. Je m'approche, mais ne me voyant toujours pas, je lui glisse tout bas :

« Je vois que le phénomène Geek atteint même les meilleurs d'entre nous… »

Elle lève la tête, les sourcils froncés, et met bien une bonne seconde avant de réaliser qui se trouve en effet devant elle. La preuve que nous ne sommes pas tous du matin…

« Addison ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! » Elle saute de sa chaise et vient faire le tour du bureau avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

« On m'a confiée une mission sur un utérus, pour changer… » je réponds sur un ton sarcastique avant de desserrer notre étreinte. « Derek n'a dit à personne que je venais ? »

« Ecoute, pas à moi en tout cas ! Peut-être Meredith, mais sinon nan, nan je crois pas… Enfin, quand quelqu'un sait que tu viens, l'info tourne généralement. »

A cet instant, la seule chose que je réalise, c'est qu'une _autre personne_ ne sait probablement pas non plus que je suis là, et qu'il est donc fort probable que dans les heures à venir, je croise cette _autre personne_ de façon inopportune dans un couloir… Si la situation risquera sûrement d'être un peu gênante pour nous deux, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir hâte de la revoir…

« Tu restes longtemps sur Seattle ? » me demande Callie, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Ca va dépendre du déroulement des interventions ; probablement deux ou trois jours… »

« Super ! Ecoute, j'ai une opération dans 10minutes là, mais ça te dis une petite soirée chez moi ce soir ? Je proposerai aux autres de venir, ça pourrait être sympa ? »

« Euh, oui, oui, ça marche. »

« Génial ! On s'en reparle tout à l'heure ! Bonne chance pour ton opération. » me lance-t-elle, alors qu'elle part d'un pas pressé vers l'aile des blocs opératoires. J'ai à peine le temps de lui retourner un « toi aussi » qu'elle est sortie de mon champ de vision.

-

Il est 11h passée quand je sors du bureau de Derek après avoir revu toute les formalités et étudié concrètement le dossier. Mon opération étant à 13h, je décide d'aller prendre des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde dans l'hôpital avant de faire un saut à la cafet'. Cependant, à peine sortie du bureau, j'aperçois Arizona en conversation avec une autre femme blonde, un peu plus grande qu'elle. Elles avancent vers moi et rigolent à propos d'un sujet quelconque. Toujours en riant, je la vois prendre brièvement le bras de cet autre femme et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse face à la complicité et la proximité qu'Arizona semble partager avec elle. Je reste bête, immobile, ne sachant que faire alors que les deux femmes se rapprochent de plus en plus, toujours inconscientes de ma présence. C'est à environ deux mètres de moi qu'Arizona lève enfin la tête et m'aperçoit. Elle ralentit soudainement l'allure, son sourire s'estompe et elle ouvre de grands yeux ébahis dans ma direction. L'autre femme fronce les sourcils, et son regard fait des allers-retours entre Arizona et moi.

« Salut ! » je lui dis timidement, le regard un peu fuyant.

« Salut… » me répond-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

Un silence s'installe brièvement, et l'autre femme, qui ne comprend toujours pas, fait signe à Arizona d'expliquer.

« Oh ! Teddy, voici Addison Montgomery, Addison, Teddy Haltman. »

« Enchantée. » lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

« De même… Ari, on se voit à la cafet', 12h30 ? »

« Ca marche, à tout à l'heure ! »

Nous suivons toutes les deux Teddy du regard tandis qu'elle traverse le couloir avant de tourner à l'intersection. J'abaisse alors les yeux, toujours incertaine face à la situation. Un nouveau silence s'installe, mais elle le brise rapidement, me demandant les yeux dans le vague, toujours éberluée par ce qui vient de se passer :

« Tu… Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Je viens pour une opération sur des triplées dans le ventre de leur mère… Un cas assez compliqué… »

« Oh… »

Les pensées semblent s'enchaîner dans sa tête, alors qu'elle ajoute :

« Désolée, je voulais pas paraître impolie mais, je m'attendais tellement pas à te croiser ici, là, tout de suite… »

« T'inquiètes pas, ça va. Je comprends. » Je tente d'enchaîner la conversation comme je peux, et demande alors :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Cette question suscite un petit rire de sa part, sarcastique je pense, et elle répond, évitant mon regard :

« Ca va, ça va… On fait aller. »

Ses yeux se posent enfin dans les miens, et je comprends que ces deux mois n'ont pas dû être tellement plus facile pour elle que pour moi.

« Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir en tout cas, vraiment… » j'ajoute avec honnêteté, la voix un peu tremblante. Sur ce, elle me sourit, et répond :

« Moi aussi. »

Le silence revient une fois de plus, alors que nos regards se cherchent et s'analysent quelques instants.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps à Seattle ? » me demande-t-elle, un peu moins mal à l'aise qu'au départ.

« Probablement 2 ou 3 jours, selon la réussite des opérations… »

« Je vois… On se verra sûrement dans le coin alors ? »

« Sans doute. » je lui répond avec un sourire.

« Ok. » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu plus grand qu'auparavant aux lèvres. « A bientôt… » me lance-t-elle en marchant à reculons vers le coin où a auparavant tourné Teddy.

« A tout' » je lui répond, avec un signe de la main, avant de la voir disparaître dans le couloir de gauche.

-

* * *

-

Aussi faibles qu'étaient les chances de réussite, la première opération s'est bien passée. Non sans complication, c'est sûr… on a quand même perdu le pouls de la mère pendant un petit moment, mais à l'heure actuelle, ils sont tous sains et saufs. Je soupire un grand coup en repensant aux 4h qu'a duré l'intervention, et aux prochaines qui vont s'enchaîner, probablement demain et après demain. Une fois celle-ci terminée, je suis rentrée au Archfield pour décompresser un peu.

A présent dans mon bain, alors que je trace sans y penser des cercles dans l'eau savonneuse, mon portable se met à vibrer sur le rebord. Je m'essuie la main avant de le prendre avec précaution, et de lire :

_nouveau message : Callie_

_Hey Addi ! Jesp que T tjrs ok pr ce soir ? Si oui, rdv 20h, my place. Biz. Cal._

Son sms me fait sourire. Je regarde l'heure : 18h47. Oui, il serait peut-être temps que je m'active… Je sors vite du bain et enfile un peignoir de l'hôtel accroché à la porte. Je me sèche brièvement, avant de répondre :

_Tjrs partante. J'y serai. Xoxo. - A._

Les ¾ d'heure qui suivent sont passées en brushing, maquillage et habillement. Je décide contre mon habitude et opte pour un jean slim au lieu d'une jupe. Un T-shirt blanc, ample et un peu décolleté, une belle ceinture, des escarpins noirs et ma veste fétiche. Il est 19h36 lorsque je fais un dernier passage dans la salle de bain pour une touche de parfum et enfiler des boucles d'oreilles.

Une fois dans un taxi, je me laisse bercer par la vie au dehors, et profite du paysage urbain qu'est le centre de Seattle, illuminé par les devantures, les fenêtres des particuliers et les réverbères. Les lumières, un peu floues à cause de la vitesse, me rappelle la soirée chez Mark, où l'alcool était là cependant plutôt la cause des lumières troubles. Peut-importe à quel point je tente de chasser cette soirée de ma tête, les pensées reviennent toujours au galop…

-

_toc toc toc._ Je frappe à la porte et attend une réponse.

« Entrez ! » me crie la voix de Callie à travers la porte. Je l'ouvre donc et avance doucement dans le salon, quand je l'aperçois derrière le comptoir de la cuisine avec… Teddy. Encore elle. Je sais que c'est mal et puérile, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une dent contre elle. Un peu… Bon, je suis jalouse. Que ce soit le fait de l'avoir vu rire avec Arizona qui me mette dans un état pareil me donne la nausée. J'ai presque honte de moi-même.

« Tu tombes bien on allait choisir le vin ! » me lance Callie en rigolant. « Oh, et Addison, je te présente Ted- »

« -On s'est déjà rencontrées… » Nous la coupons à l'unissons. Je la vois rire de notre réponse commune et j'esquisse aussi un sourire, pour être polie…

« Oh vous vous connaissez ? »

« C'est Arizona qui nous a présenté ce matin… » lui explique-t-elle.

« Oh, okay… Elle devrait pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs. »

« Arizona vient ? » je demande, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détachée possible alors qu'à l'intérieur je suis déjà pleine de palpitations.

« Yep. Il manque plus qu'elle. » me répond Callie sans me regarder, alors qu'elle remue le fond de sa casserole, le regard concentré sur ce qu'elle cuisine.

« Les autres n'ont pas pu venir ? » demande Teddy, avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail derrière elle. Callie rigole sarcastiquement à cette remarque.

« Alors par où commencer… Mark et Lexie sont à Olympia, Meredith et Derek étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée pour fêter le 'retour' d'Addison, Christina est en plein congé maternité, donc Owen c'était mort aussi, et Alex et Bailey sont de garde… donc, nous serons quatre ! Une soirée entre filles ! »

Alors que Callie déblatère son petit discours, tout ce dont à quoi je pense est le fait que je vais passer une nouvelle soirée avec Arizona. Une soirée à quatre, presque intime. Si la revoir me réjouit, j'en suis aussi pétrifiée. Je suis aussi MORTE de trouille à l'idée que la tension et la gêne soit si fortes entre nous que les autres s'en rendent compte et que cela fiche en l'air la soirée, mais aussi à l'idée qu'elle m'ignore, à l'idée qu'elle puisse être tout à fait passé à autre chose. Du calme Addison, respire. Inspire. Expire. Peut-être que tout se passera très bien, peut-être que tout le monde va bien rigoler, que tout sera comme sur des roulettes avec Arizona, que vous pourrez vous retrouvez seules toutes les deux et que vous pourrez… Non, ne divague pas Addison. Inspire. Expire.

« Addison ? … Addison ! »

Je détourne la tête et vois Callie un verre à la main. Je fais un signe de la tête pour lui dire que j'écoute.

« Blanc ou rouge ? »

Blanc ou rouge ? Bonne question.

Un peu d'alcool pourrait me détendre un peu. Un peu d'alcool pourrait me faire oublier un moment le passé, me faire passer une bonne soirée…

Un peu d'alcool rendrait mes pulsions envers Arizona encore plus fortes. Un peu d'alcool me désinhiberait, raviverait chacun de mes sens, raviverait mon désir…

« De l'eau pour moi, merci. »

-

Nous venons à peine de prendre place sur les canapés autour de la table basse quand Arizona débarque un peu essoufflée dans la pièce. Au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que c'est pour moi qu'elle s'est dépêcher… Tu te fais des films, Addison…

« Hey !!! » lui crient Teddy et Callie en cœur.

Elle s'approche en souriant et vient faire une bise à Teddy, puis Callie, en disant, le souffle un peu saccadé :

« Désolé, on m'a bipé- bipé en urgence juste avant la fin de ma garde… J'ai fait au plus vite, je sors de la douche… »

C'est alors qu'elle s'approche de moi et se penche pour me faire la bise, et il me faut tout mon courage pour ne pas me laisser enivrer par l'odeur subtilement fleurie qui émane de ses cheveux. Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé. Cela me conforte jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'est la dernière place libre autour de la petite table… J'hésite à la regarder un instant, mais je n'ose pas. J'en viendrais presque à remercier Teddy lorsque celle-ci commence à me poser des questions sur mon opération, m'évitant de devoir faire face au dilemme 'Arizonien'.

Une fois passées à table, je passe la majeure partie de la soirée à éviter son regard du mieux que je peux –en tachant tout de même de rester naturelle- et à partager avec elle –quand il le faut- des conversations parfaitement inoffensives… Tout pour éviter de retomber dans les déjà-vus de la soirée chez Mark. Pas que cela me déplairait forcément, mais BREF. Dieu merci, aucune gêne apparente ne s'installe entre elle et moi, et je suis persuadée que Callie et Teddy ne se doute de rien. Un observateur attentif, cependant, remarquerait sans doute des regards plus appuyés qu'ils ne devraient, des joues plus roses qu'à l'habitude, des voix un tantinet plus aiguës qu'à l'ordinaire…

Alors qu'Arizona et Teddy restent parler dans le salon, j'accompagne Callie dans le coin cuisine alors qu'elle commence à préparer le dessert.

« Au fait, j'ai toujours pas vu Patrick ! » je lui lance en rigolant.

« Et tu ne risques pas de le voir… on a rompu. » me dit-elle sans vraiment s'attarder alors qu'elle sort quatre coupelles d'un placard.

« Oh… désolé… ça va ? »

« Oh t'inquiètes pas, si ça peut te rassurer, c'est moi qui l'ai largué. » me dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'a visiblement pas l'air bouleversée… Ni même, attristée. Ni même ne serait-ce que dérangée. Nope. Ce n'est apparemment pas un point sensible, et ma curiosité naturelle me pousse à creuser un peu, l'air de rien.

« Bon c'est super, si tu le vis bien. Mais… je croyais que ça roulait entre vous… ? »

« Oui, oui… mais, je sais pas… je me suis lassée tu sais. C'était déjà la routine. L'homme et sa petite femme. Ca m'a gonflé… » ajoute-t-elle, toujours en rigolant de ces propres paroles.

« Et puis entre nous, je pense pas revenir aux mecs… C'est bête à dire mais, après une femme, c'est comme si les mecs c'étaient devenu à la fois trop trop simple et trop compliqué. Juste, plus fait pour moi. Je sais pas… »

Je hoche la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle raconte, alors que je repense à mon affreuse aventure avec l'avocat…

« Mais bon, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais concrètement comprendre ce que je raconte… » me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de partir en rigolant vers la table, le dessert à la main. Je rigole avec elle, même si mon rire est jaune. Mon dieu Callie, si seulement tu savais à quel point je te comprends, là, tout de suite.

-

Il est bientôt minuit alors que je me retrouve sur le balcon, seule, à fumer une cigarette. Oh oui, j'oubliais. Je fume maintenant. C'est mal. Je le sais. Enfin je fume…, non. Enfin pas vraiment. On va dire qu'après la dépression, et la tentative ratée -ou du moins trop rapide- de me remettre aux hommes, la cigarette s'est trouvée comme la meilleur solution –passagère- pour régler mes soucis. C'est en des moments comme ça, où mon cœur s'emballe, où les émotions sont trop fortes, que je tape non sans scrupule dans mon paquet de Dunhill Light. Cette soirée en fait partie. Une soirée entière passée sans perdre mon sang froid alors que je suis en présence d'Arizona… je méritais bien une petite récompense. Même si oui, c'est mal, et que oui c'est provisoire…

Le bruit de la baie vitrée derrière moi me fait me retourner. Je vois Arizona refermer doucement la baie derrière elle. Mon cœur trésaille un instant, alors qu'avec un sourire, elle me lance, en rigolant :

« C'est presque du _déjà-vu_ ! »

C'est en effet autour d'une première cigarette que tout à commencer… que la malédiction s'est abattue sur moi. Oui, J'en fais un peu trop. Quand je pense que c'est à cause d'une fichue cigarette que j'en suis là aujourd'hui… C'est bien le comble.

« Tu fumes, encore ? » me dit-elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Tu te morfond pas au moins ? » me demande-t-elle, un air immédiatement plus inquiet peint sur le visage.

« Non, non, je me morfond pas… je pense… » je lui répond, plus ou moins sincèrement. Je ne pense pas vraiment, je me calme, et pense. Mais ça elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Sentant probablement le sujet sur une pente un peu sensible, elle ne pose pas d'avantage de questions.

« Teddy et Callie sont parties ? » je lui demande, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le salon et la cuisine sont vides.

« Teddy est juste allée montrée à Callie un truc dans notre appartement, trois étages au dessus… »

Je la regarde, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas bien… « notre appartement ? »

« Oui, je vis avec Teddy maintenant. » me répond-t-elle sur un ton neutre, me regardant dans les yeux.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec la fumée que j'avale alors que je me retrouve la victime d'une quinte de toux. Je la regarde choquée, les yeux grand ouverts. C'était donc ça ? Toute cette proximité, cette complicité… Arizona et Teddy pourraient-elles être ensemble ? Avant que je ne poursuive plus loin la paranoïa, Arizona comprend mon étonnement et secoue vivement les mains devant moi, avant de s'écrier :

« Oh mon dieu, non ! Non ! On habite ensemble, comme des colocataires je veux dire ! » elle éclate de rire. « Qu'est ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête ? »

« Bah, je sais pas, vous avez l'air très proche, et là tu me sors que vous vivez ensemble ! Excuse moi de penser que PEUT-ETRE vous pourriez être plus que des amies ! » je répond, à la fois sur le ton de l'humour, mais aussi très sérieuse.

« Nan, nan, mais c'est ma meilleure amie à Seattle… alors depuis la…rupture avec Calliope… et puis elle voulait changer d'appart', moi je voulais un colocataire, …ça-ça s'est fait naturellement… »

« Oh, ok… »

Dire je suis soulagée serait la litote de l'année. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible de voir Arizona et Teddy aussi amies, alors les savoir ensembles… je m'en serais jamais remise…

Un petit silence passe, alors que je reste accoudée sur le bord du balcon, la cigarette à la main. Je fixe au loin, devant moi. Je meurs d'envie de la regarder, de lui dire tout ce que j'éprouve à l'instant, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage, pour nous deux. Auparavant adossée à la baie vitrée, elle finit par s'avancer et s'appuyer elle-aussi sur le bord, à mes côtés. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'elle m'observe un instant, puis tourne le visage au loin, puis me jette de petits coup d'œils furtifs. Au bout d'un moment, je lui tend ma cigarette, sans rien dire, et la regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Nan, nan merci… » me répond-t-elle en souriant.

« Allez, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie… » je lui dis en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, lui tendant encore un peu plus près la cigarette.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire, et finit par accepter, tirant une bouffée. Je l'observe aspirer doucement la fumée, en fermant les yeux, faire une pause et enfin expirer, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Ce que je vais dire est très certainement mièvre et cliché, mais je suis absolument subjuguée par sa beauté, encore intensifiée par l'éclat lunaire sur sa peau. Elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi, et me redonne la cigarette, et alors que je la reprends, ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Nous restons sans rien dire à nous regarder quelques instants. Son regard est tendre, et plein d'affection, mais le fond reste cependant indéchiffrable. Je vois bien qu'elle tient à moi. Mais peut-il y avoir plus que ça ? Je prend conscience que mes émotions à moi doivent être bien visibles sur mon visage, et je détourne les yeux, de peur qu'elle ne parvienne à lire en moi.

C'est alors qu'on entend la porte d'entrée claquer et la voix de Callie et Teddy emplir la pièce derrière nous. Arizona soupire alors, et se retourne pour ouvrir la porte vitrée. Elle hésite un instant, et s'approche finalement de moi, prennant le bout de cigarette qui restait entre mes doigts et le lançant au loin. Je la regarde stupéfaite, la bouche un peu ouverte.

« Tes poumons en ont eu assez pour ce soir. » me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Avant que ne j'aie le temps de riposter, elle me prend la main et m'attire avec elle à l'intérieur. Ce contact, aussi insignifiant soit-il, aura été le meilleur moment de ma journée…

* * *

*** **citation : _Kathy's song_, by Simon and Garfunkel


	7. Chapter 7

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je pense qu'il a le potentiel pour. Je vais pas m'attarder, juste merci encore pour tous les supers commentaires ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_"And so you see I have come to doubt_  
_All that I once held as true_  
_I stand alone without beliefs_  
_The only truth I know is you." *****_

Je rayonne. Mon soulagement est incommensurable alors que je sors du bloc opératoire en cette deuxième journée à Seattle. Tout s'est bien passé et cette opération sera la dernière. A présent changée, alors que je m'apprête à aller fêter ça chez Joe avec quiconque pourra s'y trouver, je manque de tomber lorsqu'en tournant pour aller vers l'ascenseur je rentre dans un interne. Ma joie est telle, cependant, que je n'en ressens aucune irritation Je m'excuse un milliard de fois, m'accroupissant comme je le peux malgré ma jupe et mes talons, alors que je l'aide à ramasser la pile de dossiers qu'il portait. Je me relève, un peu honteuse en lui rendant les derniers ramassés, et lui souris, avant de le voir continuer son chemin tout penaud. C'est alors qu'au bureau des infirmières, j'aperçois Arizona, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se moquant probablement de moi face à la scène à laquelle elle vient d'assister. Je m'avance vers elle, contente que le repas de la veille ait considérablement réduit la tension subsistant entre nous.

« Rester sur ses talons après un choc pareil, la grande classe ! » me lance-t-elle avec un sourire narquois alors que je vient m'accouder au bureau à côté d'elle.

Je rougis un peu du fait qu'elle ait pu être témoin de cela.

« T'as l'air heureuse, ton opération s'est bien passée ? » me demande-t-elle, alors que j'arbore mon plus beau sourire.

« Très. Tout le monde est sain et sauf, et il y aura pas besoin d'une autre opération. » Je lui réponds, fière de mon accomplissement.

« C'est génial ! Tu vas fêter ça ?! » me dit-elle, les yeux plein d'éclat.

« Oui, j'allais chez Joe là, justement… » je lui lance, en ajoutant « Tu, tu finis dans longtemps ? »

« Ouais, j'en ai bien pour deux bonnes heures encore… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue, d'autant plus quand je pense que je n'aurai peut-être plus l'occasion de la revoir d'ici mon départ. Cependant, c'était mal connaître Arizona Robbins :

« Mais viens fêter ça à la maison après si tu veux ? » elle me lance d'un ton assez peu assuré, plus sous la forme d'une question que d'une proposition.

« Je pourrais cuisiner ! Ou nan, peut-être pas… je suis assez mauvaise dans ce domaine… » je la vois enchaîner à tous vitesse, en balbutiant, presque comme parlant à elle-même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

« Je commanderai un truc… comme du Chinois ? »

Elle s'arrête enfin et semble attendre une réponse, une moue sérieuse sur la visage, son regard plongé dans le mien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

« Super. » Je réponds tout simplement. Si après l'opération réussie, j'avais songé un moment à avancer mon départ à ce soir, ces nouveaux plans viennent changer la donne. Je partirai demain en fin d'après-midi, comme prévu.

« Génial. 20h30 ? Chez moi ? »

Je hoche la tête en signe de contentement.

« C'est le même immeuble qu'hier, comme tu sais… L'appartement 409 au 4ème. Tu t'en souviendras ? »

« Oui, m'dame. » je lui dis en rigolant. Oui, je suis capable de retenir 3 petits chiffres…

« Génial. A tout à l'heure ! et Bonjour à Joe ! » me dit elle à reculons alors qu'elle part dans la direction opposée, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

17h50. Les 2h et 40 prochaines minutes seront sans doute les plus longues de toutes ma vie…

Il est 20h42 quand j'arrive devant l'immeuble, une bouteille de champagne à la main. J'expire un grand coup avant de pousser la porte et faire mon chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Un ding léger m'annonce que je suis arrivée à destination, et alors que j'avance dans le couloir du 4ème étage, je réalise que le numéro d'appartement m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Malin, très malin. J'avais apparemment sous-estimé _3 petits chiffres_. Brillant, Addison. Je l'appelle sur mon portable, et rapidement, elle décroche.

« Addison ? » j'entend à l'autre bout du fil. Je sens une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix. Elle croit peut-être que j'ai un empêchement…

« Hey, Arizona… désolé, je vais avoir l'air stupide mais, tu sais où je me trouve ? »

« Non… ? » sa voix est toujours inquiète.

« Au 4ème étage de ton immeuble. Je suis apparemment incapable de retenir un numéro, je suis désolée… » je lui dis en rigolant, et je l'entend rire aussi à travers le combiné.

« Ne bouge pas je viens te chercher… » répond-t-elle avec humour, et je peux rien qu'à sa voix imaginer un grand et magnifique sourire sur son visage.

A peine une minute plus tard, je la vois en effet apparaître un grand sourire aux lèvres, au bout de couloir. Elle avance vers moi alors que je progresse moi-même dans sa direction. Je distingue de plus en plus sa petite silhouette, vêtue d'une robe noire arrivant mi cuisse. Sexy, définitivement. S'est-elle mise sur son 31 pour moi ? Je n'ai personnellement même pas eu le temps de me changer ni de repasser au Archfield après chez Joe. J'ai juste pris le temps d'aller à la supérette du coin et de leur acheter leur meilleur champagne (pas qu'il soit hors de prix, ça reste le meilleur d'une _supérette_…)

« Alors, on est perdue ? » me lance-t-elle moqueuse, comme à un enfant, ce à quoi je répond en tirant la langue. Je sais, pas vraiment un moyen d'effacer le côté puéril de la situation…

Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je lui tend la bouteille de champagne.

« Pour fêter ça ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire satisfait. Mes yeux s'attardent un instant sur son décolleté, lui aussi mis en valeur dans cette robe. Depuis quand est-ce que je regarde les seins, moi ? Elle s'avance pour me faire la bise, et une fois de plus je profite un instant du parfum à la fois fleuri et entêtant qui parvient jusqu'à moi. Je crois qu'il en faudrait peu pour qu'il devienne une addiction…

Je ne suis pas déçue lorsque j'entre dans son appartement. Il est configuré exactement comme celui de Callie, mais le reste n'a vraiment rien à voir. La pièce principale est plus lumineuse. Les murs sont blancs, tout comme les canapés, mais toute la pièce est ponctuée de touches de couleur, des coussins, aux tapis, en passant par les rideaux. Alors que je retire mon manteau en scannant la pièce autour de moi, mon regard s'arrête sur le mur de droite où une multitude de dessins d'enfants est affichée. Probablement des dessins de ses patients.

« Je pensais les mettre dans mon bureau à l'hôpital, mais Teddy trouvait ça funky ici alors… »

« Oui, c'est adorable… » je réponds, les yeux rivés sur un dessin représentant un personnage aux cheveux très jaune, avec un grand sourire et des rollers, le tout entouré d'un cœur. « Ils doivent vraiment t'adorer… »

Je la vois rougir, alors qu'elle pose deux flûtes à champagne sur le comptoir et fais sauter le bouchon sans heurt. Elle me tend une flûte rempli avant de faire de même, et levant son verre, elle déclare avec un petit sourire malicieux :

« Au brillant chirurgien que tu es… »

[…]

« J'ai bien commandé chinois comme prévu. Ou vietnamien d'ailleurs, enfin, asiatique quoi… je t'aurai bien cuisiner quelque chose, mais à part les pâtes et la soupe en sachet je sais pas faire grand-chose… »

Je rigole à sa remarque. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais moi-même le genre à faire des petits plats ou passer ma vies derrière les fourneaux…

« Tu pourras demander à Teddy, je suis une vraie calamité, pire qu'une ado… »

« Ah oui ? Tu pars manger ton bol de céréales devant ton ordinateur ? » je lui demande en plaisantant, m'étirant pour atteindre le bol de cacahuètes, avant de revenir à ma place sur le canapé.

« Presque… » Je la vois rigoler en apportant deux boîtes contenant probablement le repas de ce soir, et les poser sur la table basse du salon.

« En parlant de Teddy, elle est pas là ? » je lui demande, avec l'espoir que la coloc' ne vienne pas gâcher ce tête à tête.

« De garde. Toute la nuit. »

« Oh, ok… » je réponds mine de rien, mais au fond soulagée. Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas si le comportement d'Arizona est purement amical ou non. Connaissant nos antécédents, quelqu'un voulant être juste 'amies' aurait-elle invité l'autre personne seule ? En même temps, cela fait 2mois, nos vies ont avancé, nous sommes deux adultes sans doute capable de nous comporter en femmes civilisées et non pas en ados en rut -_sans doute _étant ici le mot clé.

La soirée se déroule à merveille. Après avoir épuisé les ragots de Seattle et avoir liquidé la bouteille de champagne, je l'écoute avec plaisir m'en apprendre plus sur elle, sur sa famille au Texas, et même la mort de son frère. Je suis agréablement surprise et fière qu'elle m'ait considéré suffisamment proche pour en parler avec moi. Je lui raconte à mon tour –et non sans humour- mes déboires familiaux, faisant le tour des Montgomery avec Archer 'le connard infidèle', le Capitaine ou 'coureur de jupons' et Bizzy, secrètement amoureuse de la femme qui travaille aux services de mes parents depuis plus de 20ans. Nous sommes assises près l'une de l'autre alors que nous racontons les détails plus ou moins risibles de nos vies, et l'alcool aidant, chacune d'entre nous apparaît de plus en plus à l'aise. Tout le long de la conversation, je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de la dévisager avec plus d'insistance qu'il ne faudrait, alors que chaque infime parcelle de son corps semble m'attirer à elle comme un aimant. Elle est si belle ce soir dans cette robe, c'en est presque insupportable. A plusieurs occasions, je crois voir ses yeux s'attarder aussi sur moi, son regard se détourner timidement lorsque nous nous regardons trop longtemps, ce même regard se déporter sur mes lèvres, un bref instant…

Au milieu de la soirée, je m'excuse aux toilettes pour me soulager un peu de cet alcool assez largement ingurgité. Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bain, je l'aperçois dans le coin cuisine en train de ranger je ne sais quoi. Je m'y dirige alors et m'approche pour l'aider à remettre les ustensiles rincés à leur place.

« Arrête, t'as pas à faire ça… » me dit-elle en me poussant d'un petit coup d'épaule.

« Si si, laisse moi… » je la repousse de la même façon en remettant une flûte sur l'étagère.

« Mais ! T'es pénible, va donc t'asseoir tranquillement et laisse moi finir ! » me dit-elle en rigolant toujours alors que chacune de nous se bat pour garder sa place. Alors qu'elle joue de l'épaule, je lui agrippe les poignets et parviens malgré moi à la retourner contre le plan de travail, face à moi. J'entends son souffle se couper soudainement, faisant écho au mien. Je suis tétanisée. Elle est si près, beaucoup trop près. Mon corps est pressé contre le sien, la maintenant bloquée contre le meuble, et je tiens toujours fermement ses poignets à la hauteur de nos épaules. Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre, fixes et intenses, et sans réfléchir je me penche et l'embrasse. Si je la sens réciproquer brièvement, mais vite elle se tend contre moi et soudainement elle me repousse par les épaules. Ce baiser se sera terminé aussi vite qu'il avait commencé…

« Addison, qu'est ce que tu fais … » Ses yeux sont baissés et elle se détache de mon emprise. Ces paroles m'abattent, mais je sais que j'ai mal agis, je sais qu'ici le cœur est allé trop loin et l'a emporté sur la raison.

Je la vois faire les cent pas en se passant la main dans les cheveux, le regard toujours baissé.

« Je, je suis désolée… » je parviens à dire en balbutiant.

« Addison tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu peux pas ! » me coupe-t-elle sur un ton énervé, ses yeux à présent droit dans les miens, reflétant de la colère et je ne sais quoi…

« Tu peux pas venir à Seattle et m'embrasser en présumant que je suis libre ou que je serai partante ou juste que ça me dérangera pas ! Je veux pas être un jouet qu' on utilise faute de mieux, que l'on prend pour se distraire occasionnellement quand il est là, une à deux fois par an ! »

Son discours me laisse sans voix. J'ai la bouche légèrement ouverte, prête à répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sort. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et je reste pétrifiée devant elle, alors que le ton monte de plus en plus.

« Parce que… parce que je suis pas un jouet ! » dit-elle alors que sa voix se brise et que je vois les larmes embuer ses grands yeux bleus. « J'ai des sentiments ! Tu peux pas m'embrasser et repartir comme si de rien n'était quand ça te chante, parce que je tiens à toi, et je m'attache ! » les larmes coulent à présent, et je sens les larmes monter aussi de mon côté devant ce spectacle qui me brise le cœur.

« J'ai eu un mal de chien à passer à autre chose après cet été chez Mark, et t'as pas le droit, t'as pas le droit de venir me faire ça pour que je retourne au point de départ ! » dit-elle d'une voix sanglotante, alors que je retiens toujours mes larmes.

« Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux pas juste agir en amie rien qu'une fois ?! »

Je suis toujours transie, choquée, bouleversée et je tente tant bien que mal d'avaler la boule qui a élu domicile au fond de ma gorge. Répond Addison, putain, répond ! Mais une fois de plus rien ne sort.

« Tu devrais y aller… » dit-elle alors d'une petite voix.

Je fais un pas vers elle, et hésitante je tente : « Arizona… »

« Va t'en, s'il te plait, juste… va t'en. » ajoute-t-elle à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, sans me regarder.

Je reste figée sur place une seconde, avant de récupérer mon manteau et quitter l'appartement à pas chancelants, sans dire un mot. Une fois sur la rue, j'interpelle un taxi. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur après avoir indiqué la direction du Archfield que je lâche prise et que je sens les larmes ruisseler sur mon visage. Je mets une main devant ma bouche pour assourdir mes sanglots alors que les larmes continuent de dévaler, sans retenue.

A l'hôtel, je fais couler l'eau sous la douche et me déshabille lentement, presque à bout de force, avant de me glisser sous l'eau presque brûlante, le visage levé sous le jet, comme pour emmener la douleur et la souffrance peintes sur mon visage avec elle. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste sous la douche. 20mn ? ½ heure ? 1 heure ? Le temps s'est arrêté ce soir. J'enfile un bas de pyjama et, à même la peau, mon sweat YALE- mon pull de réconfort, qui dieu merci se trouvait dans mon sac. Je m'étale sur mon lit dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur le plafond. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de n'avoir rien répondu alors qu'elle se mettait à nue devant moi. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé penser qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'une distraction. Je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâcher, d'avoir trahi sa confiance, son amitié.

Je soupire un grand coup en pensant que je m'en vais demain et que c'est probablement ce sur quoi l'on va se quitter. Cette dispute. Peut-on même appeler ça une dispute ? Il faut être deux pour se disputer… moi, j'étais absente. Je n'ai pas prononcé un mot, pas même tenté de me défendre, et surtout je n'ai pas révélé quelles étaient les vrais raisons de ce baiser. Certes, j'ai eu tors, mais au moins les raisons étaient nobles. Il faut que je la vois. Il faut que je lui dise. Je ne peux pas repartir à L.A. en la laissant croire les abominables choses qu'elle a dites. Je tourne la tête vers le réveil. 0h52. Tant pis. Je me lève d'un bond, bien décidée à lui parler coûte que coûte. Peu importe si elle ne m'ouvre pas, au moins j'aurai essayé, je n'aurai pas de regrets. Peu importe les conséquences, peu importe que mes désirs soient impossibles… Il faut au moins que je rétablisse la vérité.

Il est une 1h20 passées lorsque j'arrive devant son appartement. J'ai fait au plus vite. J'ai troqué le bas de pyjama contre mon jean et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de changer de pull, ni même de mettre quoi que ce soit en dessous. Mes cheveux sont encore humides de la douche, mon visage démaquillé et mes yeux probablement bouffis. Je réalise que je dois vraiment ressembler à rien, mais tant pis. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et frappent doucement à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponses, je frappe un peu plus fort, à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par entendre :

« Qui est là ? »

« Arizona, c'est moi Addison… »

Pas de réponse.

« Arizona, je t'en supplies ouvre moi… »

La porte s'ouvre soudainement à la volée, me faisait presque sursauter. Arizona se trouve alors en face de moi dans un pyjama rose orné d'une multitudes de petits cupcakes. Dans d'autre circonstances, j'aurai sans doute trouver cela marrant… Ses yeux sont aussi bouffis que les miens, et son air n'est pas très rassurant.

« Addison, qu'est ce que tu veux… » me demande-t-elle assez sèchement, sans vraiment me regarder.

« Il-il faut que je te parle… » ma voix est tremblante, mais je tente de garder mon sang froid.

« C'est vraiment pas nécessaire… »

« Je t'en supplies, laisse moi entrer 5mn, il faut vraiment que je te parle, que je… t'explique… »

Elle semble hésiter quelques instants, et ouvre finalement plus grand la porte, me laissant me glisser à l'intérieur.

Alors que je commence à faire les cent pas dans le salon, elle reste debout devant moi en croisant les bras, attendant probablement que je parle. Je tremble, je suis effrayée mais je finis par parler, parce qu'il le faut :

« Tu n'es pas un jouet. » Je lance, en me retournant vers elle.

« Tu n'es pas une distraction… tu… » les mots me manquent et je commence à m'énerver avec moi-même. « Putain ! » je m'écris en mettant brièvement les mains devant mon visage. Elle reste là, sans rien dire, et je continue alors :

« Si je t'ai embrassé, ce n'est pas parce que je veux passer le temps à Seattle ou parce que tu m'attires physiquement… enfin, non, je veux dire si, tu m'attires physiquement mais là n'est pas la question… » je commence à divaguer alors qu'elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je tiens à toi… Beaucoup plus qu'il ne faudrait… La vérité, c'est que je me sens bien avec toi… »

« Addison, t'es pas obligée de faire ça… Tu peux nous épargnez ça à toutes les deux. » me coupe-t-elle d'une voix blasée.

« Tu repars à Los Angeles demain, et quand on se reverra dans… 6mois ou un an ou je ne sais quoi, on agira comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et on sera cordiales et- »

« Non Arizona laisse moi parler ! » je l'interromps, avec plus de hargne que je n'en avais l'intention. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle me regarde étonnée.

« Depuis la soirée chez Mark, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, tous les jours. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais j'y arrive pas ! » ma voix est forte mais pleine d'émotions et bientôt les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi ! Près de toi, contre toi. Juste t'embrasser, te toucher… » je continue, la voix plus douce, alors qu'une larme fait son chemin le long de ma joue.

« Je te veux toi, juste… je te veux tellement fort que ça fait mal. Et je sais plus quoi faire Arizona… » j'ajoute, ma voix pleine de sanglots. « Je sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai même couché avec un type pour t'oublier mais je pensais à toi tout le long, et c'était atroce, atroce ! »

Elle s'approche un peu de moi, les yeux embués, et me chuchote à voix basse :

« Pleure pas, s'il te plaît… »

« Et je sais que tu es ici et moi à L.A., mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai de vrais sentiments pour toi. Et quand on m'a dit que je venais à Seattle, tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, et j'avais qu'une hâte c'était te revoir même si j'en étais aussi pétrifiée ! »

Je continue à pleurer en la regardant, pleurant elle aussi en face de moi. Le silence s'installe quelques instants, et je finis par dire :

« Et je suis désolé de t'avoir embrasser, mais c'était plus fort que moi… Je suis folle de toi Arizo-»

Avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes et ses mains viennent englober mon visage, m'attirant contre elle. Mes mains les imitent puis se glissent dans ses cheveux, alors que mes lèvres répondent aux siennes avec la même ferveur. Je sens les larmes salées sur nos lèvres, incapable de savoir s'il s'agit des siennes ou des miennes.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle contre mes lèvres, alors que je m'empresse de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je fais valdinguer mes chaussures pour être davantage à sa hauteur alors que sa langue demande l'entrée dans ma bouche. Ce baiser est indescriptible. A la fois désespéré et passionné, rapide et tendre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, alors que je peine à réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer. Mon corps est apparemment bien plus éveillé que mon cerveau. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou alors que les miens s'enroulent autour de sa taille, la serrant le plus possible contre moi. Spontanément, mes mains se faufilent sous son pyjama et caressent son dos, alors que je retrouve cette douceur qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Nous rompons un instant le baiser, le souffle saccadé et bruyant. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, et sans même y réfléchir, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte contre la sienne, je commence à déboutonner son haut de pyjama, bouton après bouton. Je n'obtiens aucune résistance de sa part.

Ma bouche descend dans son cou tandis que je continue mon opération, et je sens ses mains venir vagabonder sous mon pull, caressant l'étendue de mon dos, de mon ventre et effleurant la courbe de mes seins, rendant ma respiration de plus en plus laborieuse. Son haut est à présent ouvert en entier, laissant entrevoir un sillon de peau de son cou jusqu'au nombril. Mes mains remontent petit à petit le long de son ventre, et je m'arrête avant de franchir l'ultime étape. Nos lèvres s'effleurant à peine, je la sens hocher la tête, comme pour me donner la permission. Chacune de mes mains se pose alors sur sa poitrine ; je la sens soupirer contre mes lèvres et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Délicatement, je fais glisser son haut sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne tombe en tas sur le sol. C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin avec une femme. Mais pourtant, rien ne me semble bizarre, étrange ou même différent. Ce que je ressens, c'est la sensation divine d'une chose juste ; comme si tout prenait sens ; comme si chaque chose était enfin à sa place…

C'est dans un enchevêtrement incertain de corps qu'Arizona nous dirige vers ce que je suppose être sa chambre. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'ose interrompre le baiser et c'est à tâtons que nous nous déplaçons, les mains poussant sur les murs, les meubles, les jambes entremêlées. Je manque à plusieurs reprises de tomber alors que je me cogne aux meubles durant le voyage. Demain je serai probablement couverte de bleus, mais je m'en fiche. A peine rentrées dans la chambre, je la sens déboutonner mon jean de ses mains habiles et je me tortille afin de m'en extraire comme je peux. Je la sens ensuite tirer sur mon sweat et je lève les bras afin qu'elle me le hôte, mes lèvres manquant le contact des siennes immédiatement.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois son regard se balader sur mon corps quasiment nu avant de replonger dans le mien, plein d'intensité et de désir. Elle n'est pas tellement plus habillée en face de moi, mais je ressens pourtant soudainement une certaine timidité et baisse les yeux brièvement. Elle se débarrasse de son bas de pyjama et se retrouve alors comme moi, en culotte. Me regardant toujours tendrement dans les yeux, elle s'avance vers moi, doucement, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille, se collant à moi, et de chuchoter contre mon oreille :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je suis surprise d'autant d'attention, et je hoche la tête vivement avant de l'embrasser encore, presque par nécessité. Sentir son corps nu contre le mien m'électrise et je ne me souviens pas avoir eu autant envie de quelqu'un, de tout ma vie. Lentement, elle m'emmène avec elle près du lit et s'assied, m'attirant contre elle de façon à ce que trône au dessus d'elle, la plaquant contre le lit. Mes lèvres regagnent les siennes aussitôt et que nos doigts s'entremêlent alors que je maintiens ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Ma bouche s'enhardie et je descend le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, mordillant, léchant, suçant chaque centimètre de peau que je peux trouver sur mon passage. Je descend ensuite vers la clavicule, alors que je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon dos et sa respiration s'accélérer. (Note pour moi-même : se souvenir de la clavicule…). Je continue mon périple entre ses seins, sur son ventre et m'arrête sous son nombril avant de remonter plus rapidement et de retrouver ses lèvres, lorsque je la sens sourire et me retourner contre le matelas. Puis elle se recule un instant, retirant les cheveux de son visage, et reste un moment me regarder en me souriant tendrement. Elle vient déposer un baiser léger sur mes lèvres avant de dire tout bas :

« On est pas obligé de faire ça tu sais… On-on peut just- »

« J'en ai envie. » je la coupe d'un murmure avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre moi.

Bientôt, les petites culottes s'éclipsèrent, volant à travers la pièce. Pendant plus d'une heure, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, nos corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, se cherchant, se caressant… nos langues se liant au milieu des respirations saccadées et des ponctuels cris de plaisir.

Je me retrouve à présent sur le dos, épuisée et comme shootée, le regard fixe vers le plafond, Arizona collée contre moi, sa tête blottie au creux de mon cou. A cet instant je ne ressens qu'une intense plénitude. Je suis heureuse, comme je ne me souviens plus l'avoir été depuis longtemps. Des larmes de joie me montent aux yeux alors que je réalise ce à côté de quoi j'aurais pu passer. Elle doit m'avoir entendu renifler parce qu'elle se redresse soudain en me regardant avec inquiétude :

« Addison, ça va pas ? » me demande-elle anxieusement.

Je m'empresse de sourire pour ne pas la paniquer pour rien.

« Si si, ça va, justement, c'est juste que… »

Elle attend sans rien dire, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Je suis contente d'être là avec toi, c'est tout. » Je lui dis en tout honnêteté, avant de la voir sourire et se pencher vers moi, me serrant fort contre elle. Et à peine assez haut pour être entendu, je l'entends murmurer à son tour :

« Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois là… »

* * *

***** citation : _Kathy's song_ by Simon and Garfunkel


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

_"And when I awoke_  
_And felt you warm and near_  
_I kissed your honey hair_  
_With my grateful tears"_

Quand je me réveille soudainement au milieu de la nuit, je ne sais pas très bien où je me trouve. Les images de la veille défilent à toute vitesse dans me tête, et j'ouvre un œil endormi, trouvant en face de moi une masse de cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Tout me revient alors. Manquant son contact à peine éveillée, je me glisse plus près d'elle, me collant dans son dos et passant mon bras au dessus de sa taille. Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux, avant de me blottir au creux de sa nuque, me laissant bercer par son doux parfum. Je la sens s'étirer légèrement contre moi, puis sans bouger, elle attrape ma main et entrelacent nos doigts. Un si petit geste a le pouvoir de me faire fondre. Je souris doucement avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur son épaule, et de me rendormir, profondément.

Si profondément que je me réveille au petit matin seule dans le lit. Si profondément que je n'ai rien senti, rien entendu, rien soupçonné de son départ. J'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain. Je me rappelle que certains sont en effet censés bosser ce matin… 7h38. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure elle commence. Probablement 8h. _Fuck._

J'attrape la bouteille d'eau que j'aperçois sur la table de nuit et descend quelques gorgée au goulot, trop flemmarde pour aller chercher quoi que ce soit dans la cuisine. Pas envie de sortir du lit. Envie de rester au lit, si possible avec Arizona. Si pas possible, sans Arizona. Je prend un malin plaisir à m'enrouler dans la couette, me blottissant le plus possible, inhalant l'odeur unique de lessive et d'Arizona. Je pourrais vraiment m'y faire…

Je suis si bien blottie que c'est à peine si je l'entends revenir dans la chambre ou même monter sur le lit. Allongée sur le ventre, je lève la tête comme je peux, me tordant presque le cou. Elle s'aperçoit que je suis réveillée et me lance un grand sourire avant de venir plus près, rampant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Hey… » me dit elle doucement toujours en souriant, me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Hey… » je répond, en me retournant sur le dos, toujours sous la couette, et l'attirant contre moi. Elle me dépose alors un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, et de fil en aiguille, ce qui était furtif ne l'est plus du tout… Je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres avant de me dire tout bas, une pointe de déception dans la voix :

« Aussi génial que cela puisse être, je vais bientôt devoir y aller… »

« Nan. » je réponds fermement, mais mon sourire me trahissant. « Nan, tu restes ici avec moi. »

« J'aimerais bien… » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rompt le baiser avec un soupire et tourne la tête vers le réveil.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » me dit-elle avec regret, avant de sauter hors du lit.

« Arizona, attends… »

« Addie il faut que vraiment j'y aille je vais être en retard ! » me dit-elle en enfilant ses chaussures à cloche pieds.

« S'il te plait, 2mn, il faut que je te demande quelque chose d'important… » Elle se fige un instant au ton sérieux de ma voix et son regard tente de déchiffrer le mien.

« Ok… » elle s'assied sur le lit et attend, l'air un peu anxieuse.

« Viens plus près ? » je lui dis peu sûre de moi, en lui tendant la main. Je me redresse, m'appuyant contre la tête de lit, remontant le drap avec moi, et elle s'assied alors tout près, sa main dans la mienne.

« Voilà… j'ai bien réfléchi… et… je voulais savoir… si euh… si par hasard, je revenais vivre à Seattle est-ce qu'on… enfin… est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir un nous ? » j'ai conscience de balbutier mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'attends sa réponse, anxieuse.

Elle me regarde étonnée, avant de sourire, l'air incrédule, puis de me demander, l'air presque effrayée :

« Tu veux dire que tu reviendrais vivre à Seattle pour moi ? »

« Non ! Enfin, un peu, mais… en fait j'y pense depuis un bon moment, ça fait plus de 6mois déjà que je me dis que la vie à Los Angeles me satisfait plus, et que je veux changer d'air et j'avais pensé à peut-être revenir à Seattle. Et maintenant, le fait que tu y sois, ça rend cette option encore plus évidente… » Je lui dis, avant de baisser les yeux.

« Oui. » Oui ? Je lève les yeux à sa réaction et la regarde perplexe.

« Oui ? » je lui demande, répétant ses propos. Je la vois hocher la tête, le sourire grandissant. Soudain, je réalise. 'Oui', c'est sa réponse. Je m'empresse de demander, pour être sûre.

« Oui, comme dans 'Oui il peut y avoir un nous.' ? »

« Oui, comme dans 'Oui, Addison, si tu viens vivre à Seattle, on pourrait être ensemble' » me répond-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je la regarde, émerveillée, lui rendant son sourire, et avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit ses lèvres se ruent sur les miennes. Je suis si heureuse à l'instant que je suis dans un état second, dans une bulle, et c'est à peine si j'arrive à suivre le rythme de ses baisers. Haletante, je demande en souriant :

« Tu devais pas vraiment y aller il y a 5 minutes ? »

« Si, mais Derek peut aller se faire foutre, encore un petit peu… »

Il est 8h passé lorsqu' Arizona quitte la pièce à toute vitesse. Elle sera en retard, elle est déjà en retard. A cause de moi. Je souris diaboliquement face à cette petite vengeance contre mon ex-mari. Je l'entends crier depuis le salon :

« Fais comme chez toi, tu peux prendre une douche, tu peux bouffer ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, les placards… Oh, par contre évite le chocolat dans le placard de gauche, c'est à Teddy… Elle crise quand elle a pas sa dose. Et tu claqueras la porte en partant ? »

« Oui maman ! je réponds avec un rictus aux lèvres. Elle vient une dernière fois dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et me demande, l'air plus sérieux :

« Ton avion est à quelle heure ? »

« 17h… »

« J'aurai pas fini ma garde… » Elle a l'air un peu dépitée, mais enchaîne aussitôt :

« Tu viendras à l'hôpital, me dire au revoir avant d'y aller ? »

« Bien sur. » je lui réponds avec un sourire plein de tendresse et je vois son visage s'illuminer à l'instant même.

« Promis ? » dit-elle en souriant.

« Promis. »

« Okay… » je la sens hésiter un instant dans l'entrebâillement, avant de céder et de courir m'embrasser une dernière fois.

« A tout à l'heure. » murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce en courant et de s'en aller pour de bon.

« A tout à l'heure. » je réponds un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle n'est déjà plus là pour m'entendre.

Je tente de me rendormir un moment, tournant et me retournant dans le grand lit à présent vide, en vain. Je tourne la tête vers le réveil : 8h47. Je décide de me lever et d'aller manger quelque chose dans la cuisine. J'enfile mon sweat YALE que je trouve par terre et cherche un instant ma petite culotte avant de l'apercevoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux ébats de la veille, à notre première fois. A ce que j'espère être la première fois d'une longue série. Avec un homme comme avec une femme, le sexe reste du sexe… mais hier soir, c'était très certainement beaucoup plus que du sexe. C'était doux, passionné, tendre, rassurant, enivrant, épuisant… unique. C'était faire l'amour avec quelqu'un. C'était beau quoi. Je sors de mes contemplations, me dirigeant vers la cuisine après avoir enfilé mes dessous. J'ouvre un placard et rigole, tombant nez à nez avec des Cheerios, ces céréales qui me ramènent en enfance. Je prend le paquet, attrape un bol, une cuillère et la bouteille de lait avant de m'installer à la table. Le silence s'abat sur moi alors que la seule chose que j'entend est le bruit des Cheerios craquant sous mes dents pendant que je mâche. Avachie devant mon bol, je commence à lire d'ennui l'arrière du paquet de céréales, faisant le tour des ingrédients, des petites notes, et des jeux. Une fois le texte épuisé, je me résout à faire pareil avec l'étiquette de la bouteille de lait, faignant un intérêt profond pour sa composition et son taux en vitamine D. C'est alors que le bruit de la porte me sort de ma torpeur. Je tourne la tête en espérant le retour étonnant d'Arizona, mais au lieu de cela c'est une autre blonde qui s'offre à mon regard. Teddy.

« Addison ? » s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant à table, dans SA cuisine, mangeant probablement SES céréales dans SON bol, après se doute-elle je pense, avoir passé la nuit dans SON appartement avec SA colocataire…

« Hey ! Je... désolé je m'attendais pas à te voir » je répond avec un sourire, tentant de cacher mon embarras alors que je jette un coup d'œil rapide à ma tenue.

Elle me regarde en tirant son manteau et posant son sac, le visage perplexe et quelque peu amusé. Je me sens devenir nerveuse. Je n'avais pas prévu son retour avant mon départ. J'avais même, pour ainsi dire, complètement oublié qu'elle habite, elle aussi, cet appartement. Sait-elle pour moi et Arizona ? Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? A moins qu'Arizona lui ait déjà parlé de la nuit chez Mark… après tout c'est sa meilleure amie à Seattle, ces choses là se racontent nan ? Quoique, personne n'est au courant à L.A. Pas même Naomi ou Sam. Raconte-t-on ces choses qui semblent des causes perdues ? C'est comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ça sert à rien à part nous enfoncer un peu plus, on raconte pas ces choses là…

Elle s'approche du comptoir de la cuisine et se verse une tasse de café. Super. Si les choses étaient un peu tendues pour moi avant, la perspective de me faire interrogée comme une ado qui rentre au petit matin d'une soirée m'effraye assez…

« Arizona est partie à l'hôpital ? » me demande-t-elle sans vraiment me regarder. Son air est neutre mais je sens poindre un léger rictus.

« Oui, oui, pour 8h. » je lui dis sans vraiment lever les yeux, craignant que mon regard ne me trahisse. Cette situation est tellement gênante, si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qu'Arizona lui a dit…

« J'en reviens juste. J'était de garde cette nuit... Et j'y repars dès cet après-midi, génial...» Elle vient s'asseoir à la table et enchaîne. « Vous avez, tu… vous avez passé la soirée ici toutes les deux ? »

« Hum hum » je répond en hochant la tête, toujours évitant son regard.

Silence.

« Addison… »

Je lève enfin les yeux vers elle, comme piégée, prise au dépourvue, et j'attend que la sentence tombe. Plus vite la question sera abordée, mieux ça sera…

« Est-ce que tu joues avec elle ? Je veux dire, ce sont pas mes affaires, c'est sûr, mais Arizona m'a raconté une fois ce qu'il s'était passé chez Mark. Elle a bien mis un mois avant de m'en parler, mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle était déprimée, j'ai finis par lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas et c'est là qu'elle m'as enfin tout raconté. Et je sais que tu comptes pour elle et je tiens à Arizona, donc peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère que tu fais attention… »

Je la regarde me sermonner, stupéfaite de voir vers où la conversation dévie. Je l'interromps brusquement, en la regardant bien fixement :

« Je, je joue pas avec elle. »

Elle soutient mon regard et me fait signe de la tête, attendant clairement que je m'exprime davantage.

« Je… je tiens aussi à elle. Je sais que ça peut sembler… je sais pas…bizarre, mais je fais pas ça pour m'amuser quand je viens à Seattle, c'est… c'est important, pour moi aussi. » je réponds honnêtement avant de baisser les yeux, mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine.

Silence.

« Dans ce cas c'est parfait. » me dit-elle alors avec un sourire en coin, avant de boire une gorgée de café bien noir. « Mais, vous, vous êtes ensemble ? »

Je manque de recracher mes céréales devant sa question, pour le moins ultra directe. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Euh…oui, enfin, je crois, j'espère. Enfin oui, bientôt. »

Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés et les yeux pleins de curiosité.

« A distance ? C'est courageux ! »

« Non, enfin je vais venir à Seattle, si je peux, très certainement. »

« Wouaw, c'est du sérieux alors ! » me dit-elle estomaquée et je ne sais que répondre à ça. Oui, une bonne fois pour toute, c'est sérieux.

« Désolé, ça me regarde pas, vraiment, je suis désolée d'arriver là de foutre mon nez là dedans comme ça… Mais vraiment je suis contente pour vous deux, sincèrement. » Je sens en effet son ton sincère, et elle me souris avec empathie. Je lui rend son sourire, un peu plus détendue qu'auparavant. Je vais peut-être bien l'aimer finalement cette Teddy…

« Callie est au courant ? »

Outch. Touché. Merde. Callie n'est pas au courant. Je n'y avais même pas pensé à vrai dire. Il faut que je lui en parle, dès aujourd'hui, il faut vraiment que je lui en parle. J'espère qu'elle prendra bien la chose.

Elle doit lire la réponse sur mes traits déconfis et répond alors, en serrant les mâchoires :

« Oh, désolé… »

Je finis mon bol de céréales en parvenant à avoir une conversation polie et détendue, et une fois terminé, je me lève à contre cœur pour ramasser mes affaires dans la cuisine, les jambes à l'air, et regagne la chambre le plus vite possible. Cependant, alors que je dépasse le canapé du salon, Teddy m'interpelle, le ton enjoué :

« Oh, et Addison, si tu pouvais ramener le haut de pyjama d'Arizona dans la chambre ça serait cool. »

Je baisse les yeux au sol et vois en effet à mes pieds une masse de tissu rose roulé en boule. Je le prends à toute vitesse sans rien dire, les joues devenant sans doute aussi roses que ce que je tiens dans la main, et je trace mon chemin vers la porte :

« Merci ! » répond-t-elle, et sans même me retourner, je sais au ton de sa voix qu'elle aborde probablement un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage…

Après avoir pris une douche et avoir ramassé toute mes affaires éparpillées un peu partout, je quitte l'appartement sans bruit, me doutant lorsque je n'aperçois Teddy nulle part qu'elle est partie rattraper son sommeil en retard. Du sommeil qui ne me ferait peut-être pas non plus de mal à en juger la nuit assez courte que j'ai eu… Une fois rentrée à l'hôtel, je décide de faire un petit somme. Seules des images pleines de fossettes et de cheveux blonds remplissent mon esprit alors que je me laisse sombrer vers un repos bien mérité.

Je retourne toutefois à l'hôpital en début d'après-midi, comme promis, afin de dire au revoir à Arizona, notamment, mais aussi de préparer le terrain de mon éventuel retour à Seattle Grace Mercy West. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Derek, mon seul et unique ex-mari et aussi le seul et unique chef de la chirurgie a trouvé l'idée de mon retour excellente. Enfin, pas véritablement l'idée de son ex-femme retournant vivre et travailler à ses côtés, mais l'idée qu'un chirurgien néo-natal de renom puisse venir fleurir le blason de l'hôpital. Il faut croire que ces histoires de direction vous donnent des opinions surprenantes, et surtout de nouvelles priorités. J'exagère, lui et moi sommes restés en bon terme depuis le divorce, ou du moins en terme cordial, mais de là à ce qu'il accepte aussi facilement, voir saute sur l'occasion de me réengager…

« Qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie de revenir à Seattle, tu t'es lassée si vite de L.A. ? » me demande-t-il en plaisantant alors que l'on quitte son bureau après l'entrevue. Je rigole avec lui, jaune cependant, et laisse la question en suspend alors qu'il part vers l'aile de neurologie avec le sourire. Et ben je l'ai échappé belle… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais honte de ma… peut importe ce que c'est, avec Arizona, et il finira de toute façon par le savoir, mais j'aime autant que l'homme qui a partagé ma vie pendant près de 11ans ne soit pas tout de suite au courant de la situation.

Pleine d'enthousiasme, je commence à chercher Arizona pour lui annoncer dors et déjà la bonne nouvelle. Je commence par la salle de repos des titulaires et c'est alors que je tombe sur Callie en grande discussion avec Teddy autour de la machine à café. Toutes les deux détournent la tête en entendant le bruit de la porte.

« Hey ! Addison ! T'es encore à l'hôpital ? Je pensais que les opérations s'étaient bien passées ? » me demande Callie, un peu perplexe.

« Oui oui, c'est le cas, je devais voir Derek pour un détail… » je répond, sans trop savoir que dire encore, alors que Teddy me regarde bien droit dans les yeux.

« Ah oui, ça s'est bien passé ? » me demande celle-ci, sachant très bien les raisons de mon entretient avec Derek. Prise au piège, je leur révèle la vérité, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire, le regard plein d'émotion.

« Oui, très. Je devrais revenir début janvier si tout va bien. »

« Revenir début janvier ? Pour les triplés ? Je comprends pas… »

Teddy prend une gorgée de café, appuyant mon regard d'un air connaisseur, avant de se diriger vers la porte, me laissant seule dans la pièce avec Callie. Elle s'assied sur le canapé et tapote à côté d'elle, me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Je suis ses gestes et me retourne lentement vers elle, et alors qu'elle me regarde toujours confuse, je lui dis :

« Je vais revenir travailler ici, à Seattle. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent sous le choc, et sa bouche d'abord entrouverte laisse bientôt place à un sourire resplendissant.

« Tu vas revenir à Seattle Grace ? »

Je hoche la tête en souriant, et elle pose sa tasse avant de m'attirer contre elle.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Mais…je… pourquoi ? Enfin tu m'en as jamais parlé ! »

Ses yeux parcourent mon visage, le scrutant dans ses moindres détails, comme cherchant une réponse. Je soupire un grand coup en baissant les yeux. Je sais que le moment est venu de lui dire pour moi et Arizona avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Comment dire à une de ses meilleures amies que l'on voit secrètement son ex ?

« Ecoute Callie il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Je sais pas si ça va te faire plaisir, mais il faut que je te le dise, - »

Elle me regarde toujours, l'air à présent plus inquiète.

« - et c'est suffisamment dur et troublant déjà pour moi alors je t'en supplie ne me juge pas et essaye de comprendre… ok ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu es malade ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » me dit-elle apeurée, cherchant à voir où je veux en venir.

« Non, mon dieu, non ! Je suis pas malade, je… je vais bien, ça n'a rien a voir… »

Je baisse les yeux, cherchant mes mots et la meilleur façon de dire la chose.

« Tu te souviens de la soirée chez Mark en août ? »

« La crémaillère ? Bien sur, pourquoi ? »

Je ne répond rien, et elle me prend la main pour me pousser à continuer. En souriant, elle ajoute :

« Allez Addie dis moi, je te promets je dirai rien. »

« J'ai embrassé Arizona. »

« Mais je sais ça ! Moi aussi je t'ai embrassé, tu te souviens ? » elle rigole alors mais je continue :

« Non, je veux dire j'ai embrassé Arizona après ça… Quand je pleurais dans la salle de bain, elle m'a trouvé et on s'est embrassées encore, et on a dormi dans la même chambre et là aussi on s'est embrassées… »

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens confuse, elle ne répond rien mais fronce les sourcils un peu plus à chaque mot qui sort de ma bouche.

« Et pendant deux mois, j'y ai pensé sans arrêt, et depuis que je suis à Seattle c'est encore pire et hier soir je lui ai dit… »

« Et… ? » me demande-t-elle le visage expressif, et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut penser à l'instant même.

« Et alors si je viens à Seattle, on sera ensemble elle et moi… »

Elle reste un instant immobile les yeux dans le vague et elle se met soudain à rire. Doucement d'abord, puis le rire part de plus belle et bientôt je la retrouve en fou rire à mes côtés.

« Callie ça va ? » je demande, ne sachant vraiment pas comment le prendre, ni que dire d'autre.

« Excuse, excuse moi… mais là, vraiment, tu m'as tué… » me dit-elle en reprenant son souffle et s'essuyant les yeux. « C'est, c'est pas une blague je veux dire vous, vous allez vraiment vous mettre ensemble ? »

« Nan, c'est pas une blague. »

Désormais plus calme, elle continue alors plus sérieusement :

« Mais Addie t'as toujours aimé les mecs ! Enfin je sais pas, t'es un croqueuse d'hommes ! » sa voix reste douce et sans hargne, et je me détends alors, sachant que le pire a été évité.

« Callie, c'est pas vraiment à toi de me faire un commentaire à ce sujet… » je lui dis en rigolant.

« Oui, c'est vrai… Quand je pense que j'ai rien vu alors que ça s'est passé sous mon nez…»

On se tait un moment toute les deux, réfléchissant à ce qui vient de se passer.

« Ca, ça te dérange pas ? » je finis par demander, un peu embarrassée.

« Nan, je suis contente si vous êtes heureuses comme ça. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me fait pas bizarre… Une de mes meilleures amies avec mon ex, et qui plus est ma première vraie petite-amie… Oh mon dieu j'ai des images qui me viennent en tête je veux pas voir ça… »

J'éclate de rire et elle rit avec moi, les mains devant les yeux, comme pour se protéger de ces images pourtant purement factices qui défilent dans sa tête.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » me demande-elle brusquement, l'air épouvanté.

Sa question me prend par surprise et j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sort.

« Donc c'est oui…» me dit-elle alors, et je lève les yeux au ciel, faussement énervée alors qu'un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres, ne niant pas ce qu'elle déclare. A quoi bon nier ? Je ne sais pas mentir, de toute façon…

« C'était bien, nul, génial ? »

« Callie ! » je réponds estomaquée avant de me lever d'un bond du canapé. Elle m'attrape par la main pour m'empêcher de fuir :

« Désolé, je plaisante, je plaisante…pas que j'ai envie de le savoir de toute façon… Enfin vous êtes canon toutes les deux, mais bon, ça reste…brrrrr, enfin tu vois quoi. » me dit-elle en faignant un frisson.

Je rigole, passant une main dans mes cheveux et elle se lève à son tour.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » j'enchaîne plus sérieusement, « mon avion est dans quelques heures, il faut que j'aille lui dire au revoir. »

« Ok, va, va t'en ! » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de me serrer contre elle encore une fois. Alors que je m'apprête à quitter la pièce, l'y laissant seule, je me retourne une dernière fois vers elle et lui lance :

« Et Callie… Incroyable. C'est la réponse. »

D'abord confuse, je vois un immense sourire se lever sur son visage à la réalisation de mes propos, alors que je quitte la pièce, le sourire satisfait.

Pendant l'heure qui suit, je fouille l'hôpital de fond en comble : l'étage de pédiatrie, de chirurgie générale, la cafétéria, les salles de gardes… même les toilettes y sont passées, sans que je ne trouve la trace d'Arizona. Entre les infirmières qui me reconnaissent et mes anciens collègues chirurgiens qui m'arrêtent dans les couloirs pour me taper la discut', le temps s'écoule de plus en plus, et je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi. Vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas envoyez un message sur son portable ? Eteint ! Je commence à sérieusement désespéré lorsque je l'aperçoit enfin au fond d'un couloir dans sa tenue de chirurgie, se dirigeant vers moi d'un pas assuré, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle me tire par le bras en continuant à avancer sans rien dire.

« Ou t'étais ? Ca fait bien une heure que je te cherche partout ! J'ai bien cru que j'arriverais pas à te retrouver avec mon départ… »

Elle ne répond toujours rien, me traînant derrière elle à pas rapide, puis, regardant d'un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, elle s'engouffre précipitamment dans une salle de garde, m'attirant avec elle. Etonnée par son comportement, je demande :

« Arizona, t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est ce que tu- »

Je ne peux finir ma phrase, ses lèvres attaquant les miennes alors qu'elle me plaque non sans une certaine fougue contre la porte. D'abord stupéfaite et figée, je ne peux que capituler bien vite sous la passion de ses baisers et je lui les rends bien vite avec la même ferveur. Mes mains viennent s'entremêler dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes se glissent rapidement sous ma chemise avec bien moins de pudeur qu'auparavant, caressant chaque surface de peau qu'elles peuvent y trouver. Je sens une vague de chaleur m'envahir rapidement, nos respirations s'accélérant, et je profite de chaque instant, sachant que ce moment sera le dernier que nous partagerons avant un bon bout de temps.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis la minute où j'ai quitté l'appartement ce matin… » me dit-elle en souriant contre mes lèvres.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? » je réponds sur un ton narquois avant de glisser à mon tour mes mains sous son haut bleu foncé, et de l'attirer contre moi par la taille, l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Il va pas falloir que je traîne trop… » je lui annonce quelques minutes plus tard, en rompant le baiser et lui prenant la main, entremêlant nos doigts. Elle hoche la tête, compréhensive, et nous guide toute les deux vers le lit du coin où l'on s'assied l'une près de l'autre.

« J'ai parlé à Derek. » je lui dit sur un ton neutre, voulant garder un peu de mystère.

« Et… ? » son ton est visiblement anxieux.

« Et je commence début janvier. » je répond avec un grand sourire, rapidement reflété par le sien.

« C'est génial ! » s'écrit-elle en m'attirant contre elle, me serrant dans ses bras avec force. Nous restons ainsi un moment, profitant de la proximité, jusqu'à ce que je glisse :

« Au fait, Callie est au courant… »

Elle s'écarte alors un peu et me regarde les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, attendant visiblement plus d'informations.

« Et tout va bien, elle l'a bien pris. Elle avait l'air contente pour nous. »

« Teddy est aussi pseudo au courant… » me confie-t-elle alors, jaugeant ma réaction.

« Oui je sais… Elle m'a retrouvé à moitié à nue ce matin en train de bouffer des céréales dans votre salon et m'a fait un petit interrogatoire… J'ai bien compris qu'elle se doutait… »

« Elle a fait quoi ? » me demande-t-elle incrédule, en rigolant.

« Rien de méchant… juste, des trucs d'amis… qui tiennent aux autres et vérifient les intentions des prédateurs… »

Je la vois rougir alors, presque trop faiblement pour que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, et me lance un sourire désolé.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies dû subir ça… » me dit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Si c'est le prix à payer pour être avec Arizona Robbins alors… » je lui dis en plaisantant, alors que son sourire s'adoucit et que j'aperçois une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux.

Nous nous taisons un instant, plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre, figé sous la simplicité de ce moment et elle s'avance alors doucement vers moi, effleurant mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Lentement, je m'incline contre le matelas, elle au dessus de moi, nos lèvres ne se quittant pas une seconde. A califourchon sur mes hanches, elle presse son corps contre le mien et sa bouche quitte momentanément la mienne, descendant le long de ma mâchoire, dans mon cou, sur ma clavicule alors que mes mains s'agrippent dans son dos, laissant probablement des traces d'ongles dans sa peau si tendre. Je savoure encore un peu ces instants privilégiés et éphémères, nos langues dansant à nouveau l'une contre l'autre, lentement, divinement. Elle se redresse alors, planant au dessus de moi, les bras tendus et les mains bien à plats contre le matelas. La sensation de manque est immédiate.

« Pas de bêtise pendant ces deux mois hein ? » me dit-elle en plaisantant, ses fossettes irradiant son visage. « Je supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche… » ajoute-elle honnêtement, son visage de suite sérieux et concerné. Nous restons silencieuses devant cet aveu, devant cette phrase dont la portée est aussi puissante et intense que les cris et les pleurs de la veille. Une seule phrase déjà vœux d'engagement et de fidélité, déjà presque preuve d'amour… Je reste sans voix et hoche la tête rapidement, les yeux pleins d'émotions alors que ma main se faufile dans sa nuque et l'attire à mes lèvre, une fois de plus.

« Et plus de cigarettes non plus… » ajoute-t-elle en souriant entre les baisers. « C'est mauvais pour ta santé… »

« J'en aurai plus besoin… » je lui dis honnêtement. Les rares fois de ma vie où je me suis retrouvée 'fumeuse' était des périodes de déprimes ou mal-être intense : mon adolescence, où j'ai commencé à comprendre la supercherie familiale ma rupture avec Derek après ma découverte d'infertilité et ma phase post-crémaillère… Non, maintenant tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

« Si quand tu seras frustrée… » me dit-elle en rigolant. « Quoi que tu as toujours tes mains pour ça… »

Je comprends enfin ce à quoi elle fait référence et rigole.

« Nan, nan je fais jamais ça… »

Elle se redresse subitement et me regarde étonnée.

« Quoi, jamais… Jamais ? »

Je me relève en m'appuyant sur mes coudes, et fais non de la tête. Elle me regarde incrédule et j'éclate de rire.

« Quoi c'est si impensable que ça ? » je lui demande, en m'asseyant bien droite alors qu'elle est à présent à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

« C'est… difficilement concevable. » répond-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, les yeux rivés sur mes lèvres. Je reste là sans rien dire avec un sourire en coin, la regardant droit dans les yeux alors que je la vois elle lutter, son regard oscillant entre mes yeux et ma bouche. Je sais qu'il est plus que temps que je m'en aille, mais je ne résiste pas à la tentation de faire durer ce petit jeu encore un peu.

« Qu'est ce que t'attend pour m'embrasser ? » je lui chuchote tout bas, sans détourner le regard.

Ma remarque la fait sourire, et doucement, elle prend mon visages a deux mains avant de déposer un long baiser sur mes lèvres. Ses mains viennent ensuite dans mes cheveux, les peignant avec les doigts. Tirant légèrement sur les pointes, elle finit par me dire, me regardant bien droit dans les yeux :

« Tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi. »

Pour alléger l'atmosphère j'ajoute en plaisantant :

« Tu pourras toujours jouer avec tes mains quand je te manquerai trop… » ce qui suscite un petit rire de sa part. Elle se dégage et je me relève alors, m'apprêtant à partir. Elle reste assise sur le lit, m'observant tandis que je tente de défroisser ma tenue comme je peux. « Tu m'envoies un message quand tu arrives à L.A. ? »

« D'accord. » Autant d'attention me fait sourire et m'attendrit. Je la tire du lit de la main, et nous faisons les derniers pas vers la porte en silence, main dans la main.

« A bientôt alors » je dis, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et sur le dos de sa main, avant d'ouvrir enfin la porte.

Une fois dehors, je lui lance un dernier sourire avant de partir vers la sortie, littéralement à reculons, alors qu'elle s'éloigne dans l'autre direction. Et à peine suis-je sortie de l'hôpital que je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche :

_nouveau message : AZ_

_:) :) :) 3_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dsl pour le délai, les vacances ne sont pas toujours une période fertile pour ma muse ^^. Un chapitre intermédiaire assez court, et un peu original, mais qui était bien marrant à écrire :). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. La suite dans moins longtemps, je pense ! See U !**

**ps : à la base, ce chapitre contient des photos, mais j'ai tout tenté et le site refuse de mettre des liens pr les voir, donc vous devrez malheureusement imaginer...**

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

"_Hey Sunshine,  
I haven't seen you in a lo-ong time  
why don't you show your face and bend my mind ?" *****_

_Seattle_

_le 01/12/2012_

_Ma chère petite (grande) Addie,_

_A l'heure qu'il est, tu dois sans doute ricaner en te demandant quelle idée m'est passée par la tête pour t'écrire une lettre alors que l'on s'envoie des sms tous les jours et qu'on se parle plusieurs fois par semaine au téléphone... Figure toi que je pensais à toi, et que tu es loin, et qu'en mon âme d'enfant, depuis toujours, j'aime envoyer des lettres aux êtres qui me sont chers et qui sont loin. J'ai toujours adoré les lettres. C'est plus concret qu'internet et que le téléphone portable. C'est mon coté Mamie avant l'heure, peut être... (Je vais m'arrêter là à ce sujet, parce que c'est pas avec des phrases comme celle là que tu risques de te jeter sur moi ^^)_

_J'espère que tu profites bien de tes derniers moments à L.A avant de venir rejoindre le temps grincheux et les êtres pâlichons de Seattle. L'hôpital est à peu près comme tu l'as laissé la dernière fois que tu es venue. A part que je n'entraîne plus personne dans les salles de garde ^^. Les jumeaux de Christina et Owen ont 2 mois et demi maintenant. Ils sont adorables tu verras, toi qui adore les bébés... Teddy sort avec un Tom de l'Oncologie, il est plutôt sympa (heureusement, vu qu'il est souvent rendu à l'appart'...) A part ça, la vie continue son cours. Je t'avoue que ton ex-mari qui nous sert de chef à tendance à me taper sur le système ces temps-ci avec ses restrictions budgétaires à la noix... mais je crois qu'il s'est enfin calmé. L'ambiance devra être meilleure quand toi tu arriveras :). Dans... 3 semaines :). J'ai hâte. Vu que tu arrives le 22 décembre, on passera sûrement Noël ensemble ! (Oui, comme tu dois t'en douter j'adore Noël :D...) A l'hôpital aussi c'est une super période. C'est un peu la ''grosse teuf'' en pédiatrie ^^. Teddy a invité quelque personne pour le 24 je crois, je te redirai ça._

_Sinon... Tu me manques. Beaucoup. Je penses que tu m'avais dit que tu profiterais de tes jours de vacances pour chercher un appartement ou une maison à Seattle, mais bien sûr tu es la bienvenue à l'appart le temps de trouver, (Milo aussi). J'aime autant te savoir chez moi qu'au Archfield :)_

_A très bientôt. Prend soins de toi, et pas de bêtises pendant ces dernières semaines ! Je t'embrasse, et bonjour au chat._

_Arizona XXX_

_

* * *

_

**1 sms reçu : Addie **

Arizona Robbins, tu es incroyable ! Si tu n'existais pas il faudrait vraiment t'inventer :). Merci pr ta lettre. Bisou ds le cou (ça rime). –A

(21 :46 07/12/2012)

* * *

**Nouveau message : AZ**

Hihi. I know :p. Bisou sur le genou (ça rime^^)

(22 :13 07/12/2012)

* * *

**Nouveau message : AZ**

Envoie moi une photo, pleaaase, I miss U…

(00 :02 08/12/2012)

* * *

**1 sms reçu : Addie**

ça te prends là à minuit ? ^^ demain promis :)

(00 :04 08/12/2012)

* * *

**1 mms reçu : Addie**

**(image****)**

Milo et moi. (et le chien de Sam). - A

(17 :12 08/12/2012)

* * *

**Nouveau message : AZ**

merci ! *coeur* ps : Milo aussi est roux !

(19 :05 08/12/2012)

* * *

**1 sms reçu : Addie**

OUI ! Je pensais que tu le savais ^^. C'est un Montgomery, c'est pr ça ! bisou roux (ça rime). - A

(19 : 06 08/12/2012)

* * *

_L.A_

_le 08/12/2012_

_Ari Chérie,_

_Dire que ma surprise fut grande quand j'ai reçu ta lettre hier serait probablement l'euphémisme de l'année. Mon 1er réflexe a été de la sentir mais ça ne sentait que le papier. J'e me disais que peut-être tu aurais eu l'idée de la parfumer (Après les Heelys et les Walt Disney, tu en aurais été bien capable !)_

_Pour répondre à tes doutes quant à ta tactique de séduction, la phrase de la Mamie n'était certes pas très glamour, mais m'a faite me sentir un instant plus jeune que toi ^^ je te remercie donc pour ça._

_A L.A aussi la vie suit son cours. Il y a quelques jours j'ai annoncé les vraies raisons de mon départ à mes collègues de travail. Naomi et Sam étaient déjà au courant comme tu le sais. C'était un peu comme un coming out tardif. Stressant. Je crois avoir sérieusement frôler la tachycardie ! Inutile de te dire qu' il ne m'ont d'abord pas cru, puis ont été littéralement bouche bées pendant quelques instants. Oh ! Et ils veulent absolument rencontrer celle qui, je cite, m'a faite « sauter la barrière « ^^. Je suis pressée de revenir à Seattle, mais ma clique de Californie va quand même me manquer. Je les inviterai probablement en début d 'année si je fais une crémaillère, tu pourras les rencontrer. Je pense que Cooper te plairait, c'est le pédiatre… enfin, platoniquement et professionnellement je veux dire, parce que sinon il est sans doute un peu trop baraque et poilu pour toi ^^. Nan, ton type ça serait plutôt Charlotte… Rappelle moi de ne PAS te la présenter … (pas quelle soit lesbienne ou quoi, mais on ne sait jamais :p)_

_C''est gentil de me proposer de rester chez toi le temps que je trouve où me loger. Ca me ferait plaisir :). Mais je veux pas non plus vous encombrer toi et Teddy. Si je mets trop longtemps à trouver un appart', je partirai quand même sûrement au Archfield… et Milo ne me rejoindra que lorsque je serai installée. Ca sera plus simple._

_Tu me manques aussi, au fait. Le dire ici en sachant que tu ne le sauras pas avant plusieurs jours est assez étrange… Et j'espère bien que personnes à part moi ne se fait plaquée contre les portes des salles de garde ! Moi, je n'ai pas fait de ''bêtises''. A part un soir ou j'ai tenté de me prostituer sur Hollywood Boulevard, pour le fun, et le sexe… :) (très crédible tout ça…)_

_Gros bisous ! Bonjour à Teddy, Callie, tous ceux que tu pourras croiser._

_A très TRES bientôt._

_Your California Gurl XXX_

_PS : j'ai parfumé la lettre ^^. Bonus si tu trouves le nom du parfum._

* * *

**Nouveau message : AZ**

*coeur* G reçu ta lettre. *coeur* Keske je gagne si je trouve le parf1… ? ps : tu sens bon :)

(16 :02 13/12/2012)

* * *

**1 sms reçu : Addie**

… ce qui te fera plaisir ^^…

(18 :26 13/12/2012)

* * *

**Nouveau message : AZ**

Classique. J-P Gautier. ps : je réfléchis pr mon cado ^^

(21 :37 13/12/2012)

* * *

**1 sms reçu : Addie**

Woaw. Je pensais pas que ce serait si simple ! Tu m'impressionnes définitivement )

Ps : choisis bien, prends ton temps ^^

(21 :39 13/12/2012)

* * *

**Nouveau message : AZ**

Je n'ai aucun mérite. C Teddy ki a trouvé… Dc ELLE t'impressionne, et JE ss jalouse.

Ps : je suppose que mon cado s'annule ? ^^

(21 : 42 13/12/2012)

* * *

**1 sms reçu : Addie**

Je pense que je vais ds ce cas offrir le cadeau à Teddy, dsl. Et en faire mon amante. Il faut croire que j'aime les blondes :)

(21 :45 13/12/2012)

* * *

**1 sms reçu : Addie**

Youhou ? Tu boudes ?

(22: 02 ; 13/12/2012)

* * *

**Nouveau message : 0652458793**

Oui. Elle boude. Et je suis flattée :). Mais AZ est chiante là, donc si tu pouvais … régler le pb… bisou ! Ps : c'est Teddy.

(22:11; 13/12/2012)

* * *

**1 sms reçu : Addie**

Ari chérie sweetie honey je ne veux que toi. :( :( :( *coeur* *coeur* *coeur*

(22 :18 13/12/2012)

* * *

**Nouveau message : AZ**

:)

(22 : 19 13/12/2012)

* * *

**1 mms reçu : Addie**

**(image ****)**

j'ai mangé un cupcake (jouissif) en chemin vers l'aéroport. m'a fait pensé à ton pyjama… J'attend l'embarquement là. Biz biz, A tt' à l'heure! – A

(16 :48 22/12/2012)

* * *

**Nouveau message : AZ**

J'adooore les cupcakes D ! Photo appétissante ^^… Je serai là com prévu à ton arrivée. See U soon honey! Can't wait! Bisous partout (ça rime !)

(16 : 51 22/12/2012)

* * *

_*** citation : Cloudy by Simon & Garfunkel**_


End file.
